My First Half
by Royal-Blue-Oleander
Summary: Mayweather the Generous, member of the Leatherheads, is a teenager trying to fit in with those who do not want her around. Even her own uncle doesn't want her, and he's the chief. What happens when her daily problems of harassment are brought to the Isle of Berk? Will friendship beyond human nature form? Or will she walk the very forests and beaches alone as an outcast.
1. Prologue

**_This is Berk._**

**_This is my home. My new home that is. You see, just a few months ago, my home, Mayhem's Abyss, was destroyed by invasion. Now some of you may think it was by dragons, which is the basic start of danger. It was by the Berserkers, which we haven't seen since I was in loincloths. We fled with our lives trying to find refuge from them, especially Dagur the Deranged, but they were… well Berserk! So we floated away, and watched our home get torched. We went off into the vast sea, and went three months with no solid ground but the long boats as our shelter... until one day._**

_Through the Meridian of Misery_

The boats were long and wide, wide enough to fit two dozens of vikings. It's head posts were Deadly Nadder Symbols and a few decorative motifs of shields and garnish. On the boats was a ceremony.

"Mayweather the Generous, you are here by labeled the new leader of the Leatherheads Armada," said an old elder lady. She had spidery fingers and veins that covered her like roots of a Sequoia tree. She was tall, but had a hunch on her back that made her look like a turtle. Her hair was frizzy, but contained with a leather cap. She was labeling a child of 16 with blue eyes and long flat black hair. She had leather overalls and bear claw shoes to her ankles. She was short, but her legs were thin as a toothpick, in which the overalls had a baggy feel.

"I promise to engage into the responsibilities of the armada's leader, to care the weight of my tribes fierce and strong men and women, and to risk my life for those who are in need," the girl said, holding her hands together in a formal fashion.

"The Gods have spoken. You are the now the first female leader of your father's armada. He smiles down at you, along with your mother," the elder said. She had sprinkled dead roses on Mayweather, and waved her staff over her head.

**_Your probably wondering what in Thor's name is going on. My father, Godfrid the Noble, was a brave and but assertive man. He led an armada of a hundred men, that and the rest of the tribe. He died fighting off Dagur when he had found our bunker, and mother died from sickness. Since he is dead, and my father does not have any sons, I am the only one who can lead the Leatherheads. Which is a problem for some of the villagers._**

The ceremony was over, and the long boat started to move. Mayweather had wore her ceremonial fur cape, and a leather cap that had a long strap over her shoulders. She suddenly heard heavy feet from her near right of the boat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't 'Mayweather the Generous', more like Mayweather the Gullible," said an old man. The man was a tall but thin elderly. He looked like he was in his 90's, but he was really 50. His nose was so long he was a human sundial. You didn't need the sun to tell you what time it was. He was in a sleeveless tunic and long pants with bobcat boots, with the claws intact.

**_That was Vladimir, the chief of the Leatherheads. My father was his co-leader in battle. Old Man Grumpy didn't really favor me as a child, he never wanted a girl to run the armada, or run anything that extreme._**

"Hi, Uncle Vlad…" Mayweather said with a sigh to her voice.

**_Did I mention he was my uncle? Probably not. Let me explain a little more in depth. My father is my uncle's brother, and my mother was the target for both of their eyes. My father luckily serenaded her with a harp in his hand, but Vladimir just flat out said "Marry me and give me my children."_**

"You better grow some guts and glory lass, 'cause I heard the Isle of Berk is infested with dragons," Vladimir said. His breath smelled of mead and tobacco, and his teeth were yellow and disoriented like a Whispering Death.

"And just what makes you think you can say that and have everyone back you up?" Mayweather said with a timid, but struggle voice of confidence.

"You whole tribe thinks your a waste of a leader. If anyone should be leader, it should be Tigerlily Tostenson," Vladimir said, pointing at a redhead without her leather cap.

**_That… is Tigerlily Tostenson, the tribe's beauty. Her hair was long to her back She had sterling green eyes and a beautiful body like Freyja, the Goddess of Beauty, Fertility, War, and Death. To me, she is my enemy. She never liked me because I told the truth about her getting with one of the local Leatherhead boys. She called me a snitch and she loathed for that. I'm just doing the right thing, but if you want to have a kid at such a young age, be my guess._**

"No offense Vlad, but have you seen what she's like when she is not around the elderlies? She's mean, she's abusive. She thought it would be funny is she got Elsa and Gandulf to toss me in the Sea of Death!"

"Who wouldn't though?" Vlad said, cackling afterwards like a deranged lunatic and leaving her to her never ending misery. It reminded her of Dagur's laugh. It was faint, but unforgettable. It was the last laugh she heard when he struck her father dead in the chest.

Mayweather had nothing to say about it. She never did. She was a pacifist; a peaceful person who did not like fighting. Mayweather had self-control. She was generous because her past work, helping the elderlies get their things, farming the yaks and sheep and chickens, and taking care of the little ones when the vikings set for fish hunting.

_"__We are heading into the Isle of Berk! Ready yourselves!" _An elderly herald had said loudly. Mayweather had rushed herself to the farthest side of the longboat, and so did everybody else. A familiar face had set herself next to Mayweather, in which she had murmured to herself, _Oh gods._

"How's it hanging, Toothpick for Legs!" Tigerlily said. Mayweather had brushed off her insult and just looked forward at the island.

"Tigerlily, _not_ nice to see you again," Mayweather said, smirking mentally at her comment.

"Don't be so cute! Your not even suppose to be here. Chief Vladimir was suppose to leave your butt on Mayhem's Abyss," Tigerlily said. The words had hurt Mayweather, but she didn't have the time to worry about comments.

"Well the Gods had brought me here, so if you have a problem, you can go jump in the Sea of Death and meet Thor and the rest of them to complain. Other then that, don't speak to me," Mayweather said, not looking at her foe.

"You're so pathetic! You can't even look at me in the eye. Your such a hiccup," Tigerlily uttered in the most annoying voice possible. Mayweather had hated being called a hiccup. If your name was Hiccup, you were probably the smallest runt of the group.

"Do _not _call me a hiccup. I hate that name," Mayweather said fiercely. Tigerlily only chuckled at her expense. It made Mayweather's hands ball up into little fists and grabbed her overalls to strain from hitting the tramp.

"Well you are one!" Tigerlily said, laughing even more. She saw to her left to see that some of the kids she knew were on the boat with her. There was a big and sturdy girl with a small comical leather cap. Next to the girl were two twin boys, one with blond hair and one with brown hair. Their overalls were different color sequence,but were not identical to each other. The last one was a boy with long and curly brown hair, and green eyes.

**_Those are her "friends", but mostly her followers. The big girl is Elsa Friberg. She may have the brawns, but not the brains. She is Tigerlily's right-hand viking, but all she does is just pick on her because she's "fat". It like to call it thick and beautiful. The twins are Gandalf and Gunnar Gustavesons, and those guys are just the worst to me, but soft and kind to each other. They are fraternal twins, meaning they were born on the same day, but not identical. Brogan Truelson was my ex-bestfriend. He was like brother to me when things got rough at home. But then Tigerlily had spread rumors about me saying he was the lamest viking ever on Mayhem. I'm not mad, angry, or even enraged. I'm disappointed in the fact that he _****believed ****_her and not me. After all he and I had been through. Boys will be boys, as my mother said every now and then._**

They all looked at her with evil in their eyes. Honeysuckle had pounded her fist into her hand and growled with threat, as the twins had found daggers in there overalls, and Brogan mouthed to her _don't talk to me_. Mayweather had felt a cold harsh hand grab at her face.

"Don't ignore me! You rude piece of-" before she can even utter the next word, a cold hand had grabbed her shoulder.

"Now, now. Lets not be feisty now," it was Vladimir again, as he saw the argument from afar. Tigerlily was just about to say more when Vladimir lead her to the other side of the boat. Mayweather can only think of what the two were saying about her. '_She's nothin' but a fishbone with eyes and a mouth', 'You'll give her a lickin' later', _and _'Don't waste your time with that nuisance,' _we're just **half **of the things the old man and that trollop said. It was only a matter of time until they can get rid of her.

This was noticeable in Mayweather's ears, and it sadden her. Her own _uncle _didn't want her around. He had favored more of the other children that of his only niece. It made her feel insignificant, and petty to all who knew her as just the let down, the black sheep; the opposite of what everyone wanted her to be. Her chest was heavy, and her eyes watered in pity for herself. She looked up at the sky, and began to wonder. How things would be if she weren't around.

She looked over to see the island of Berk had villagers waiting for them. They had torches fired up for the m to see. Mayweather looked over the boat to see lassos grab the boat to lead them into the docks of the island. Mayweather had seen the villagers wave gracefully, the young children waving too. She waved back and cracked half a smile. She looked over at the island to see dragons soar around the summits. She felt her heart beat heavily, for the sight of a dragon so close had scared her half to death.

"And you thought I was jokin' around," Vladimir said. Mayweather had only glanced at the man for a quick second until the kids had pushed her out of the boat to see their new home. Mayweather had seen fish swim around her as she had risen up to the surface. Her cap fell missing, already sinking down to the shore's floor.

"Hey look, it's Mayweather the Wet 'n' Fishy!" Tigerlily said, encouraging her followers to laugh. Even Vladimir had participating in this. This was just a wonderful way of becoming a leader for her father's legacy. Mayweather had found some rocks to give herself some leverage, but mistaken for solid algae, she had slipped back into the water, attracting too mcu attention for Berk's Hairy Hooligans.

"Someone get a rope!" said the chief of the Hairy Hooligans, Stoick the Vast. The villagers had thrown a thick piece of rope into the water, in which Mayweather had grabbed. The had yanked the rope, pulling Mayweather out of the water. When she got out, her overalls had darkened into the blackest brown. They felt heavy on her, making it impossible for her to walk.

"You alright, lassie?" said a man with only one leg and one arm. She nodded with chattering of her teeth. The wind was ricochet up her body, and it made her cold to the bone. She pulled her hair back with a comb her mother made from the antler of a deer, showing a widows' peak.

_A Few Hours Later_

It was the evening time. The sun was setting onto the horizon, showing a wondrous view of the night sky. The villagers were heading into their homes, as the newcomers had ate in the great hall of Berk.

Mayweather had sat alone near the entrance of the hall. She was still damp from the cold and sea salt water that submerged her body so. Her eyes were red from the burning sensation in her eyes, and from making a fool of herself in front of the chief. In shorter terms, she cried afterwards.

Her hair had retained it's flat volume, but split ends had shown quickly through her follicles. She had a plate of chicken and a huge mug of ale. She looked at the interior of the chicken to see that it was cooked, but to be safe, she had a piece. With that she had washed down the chicken with the ale they had provided for her and the children. She looked at the contents to see that it was cloudy, sweetish, and weak. It made her gag a bit, but she had to drink it.

"I take it swimming wasn't the best choice you ever made today?" the one leg one armed man said. She looked at the old man with one glance to his face.

"Well, I wanted to stand out, but not like _that_," Mayweather said, making the man laugh heartily.

"Ah, where are my manners. I'm Gobber the Belch," Gobber said, thrusting his left hand instead of his right. She saw no hand, but an axe for it. She was indeed scared, never really seeing an amputee victim up close before.

"Sorry, force of habit, he he he," he chuckled, and now presenting his right hand to her. She shook his hand, having him squeeze it like an anaconda around it's prey. She held in a scream, and smiled with tight lips. Gobber had let go, and walked away, tending to the others, as Mayweather had stolen a chance to scream in the crease of her elbow. She shook her hand to gain circulation of it, and stretched her unharmed digits to feel it come back.

Suddenly a Terrible Terror had flew on to her table, wobbling around it to find the chicken on her plate untouched by any other dragon. She froze in place as she saw the little creature snatch her food, and fled. She hyper-ventilated as she saw a dragon up close for the first time. She had always avoided having contact with dragons of any type of dragon, whether it was a Terrible Terror or a lazy ol' Gronkle, she fled like a chicken. It made her upset how she was the daughter of Godfrid the Noble and not have a bone of courageousness in her body. It was her most disappointing flaw in her viking heritage.

She had drank the rest of her ale and walked around the table where Tigerlily and her clique were sitting. Tigerlily had suddenly lifted her leg from inside the table bench, and tripped her. Mayweather went tumbling into a barrel, having it tip over and roll out of the great hall.

"RUNAWAY BARREL!" Tigerlily said, laughing it up with her posse. Brogan, however didn't think it was funny.

The barrel had landed in a forge. it had quasi-busted open, having Mayweather's legs in a discombobulated and disoriented fashion. A boy with a metal leg had walked in a jumped as he saw the mess that had occurred.

"What is this?" the boy said, surprised as the viking that laid before him.

"It's not what you think! It's a… dramatic entrance," Mayweather joked, not getting a chuckled out from the teenager. _Tough crowd_, she said in her mind as the boy approached her.

"Need a hand?" He said, offering her his hand. She picked herself up from the floor without his help, receiving a saddened look.

"No thank you, I-I don't want to seem weak to my clan," Mayweather said, waving off the lad with a dazed and casual look in her eyes.

"I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd. The Hope and Heir of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe," Hiccup said with his chest out. Mayweather's eyebrows had risen in disbelief.

"My dad had made me recite that to make myself known, so don't think of it as arrogance," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh Gods, me too!" Mayweather said, receiving a small laugh from the amputee boy.

"So. Your living here? Cool," Hiccup said nodding his head to up in a conversation.

"Yeah. A clan had destroyed everything on our island. No big deal," Mayweather said, sounding passive to the situation as if it didn't matter.

"Wow, um. That's just… wow."

A sudden trill of an animal had made Mayweather jump and grab an ordinated shield from the forge to protect herself from whatever animal was there.

"Don't worry. He's friendly," Hiccup said. Mayweather was baffled when she saw what was a dark-skinned dragon approaching the boy.

"By the Gods, is that a-"

"Night Fury? Yes," Hiccup said. The night fury had approached Hiccup with an eager tongue to lick the boy. Mayweather's heart raced as she saw this action. The dragon had focused it's eyes on Mayweather, who hid completely be hid the shield.

"He won't hurt you. I promise," Hiccup said with confidence. "His name is Toothless by the way."

"It has a name too?" Mayweather said, peering an eye from behind the shield, seeing the dragon dead-on. Mayweather had jumped around the dragon and ran for her life.

"Where are you going?!" Hiccup said quizzically.

"Running like hell!" Mayweather said, now running backwards. She fell into the ocean again, this time being surrounded by seaweed.

"Dammit!"

_After Hours_

The Leatherheads were promised a house of their own. Each house was made in a different style, as it is for the Hairy Hooligans. The houses were plain and not baroque, but large for those who are inhabiting in them. The children had chased each other to find a house to their liking. Mayweather saw them disappear into their new homes like Whispering Deaths from sunlight. She wasn't surprised that no one would live with her. She was the smallest, inexperience, and most predictable of the vikings.

There was a house on the slope of the village that was right next to the Haddock house, which had a night fury motif on it. She saw her uncle waiting for her, arms crossed and brows lowered down. Mayweather's face felt hot as she walked into the house.

"So did you talk to the-" before Mayweather had engaged into a talk, Vladimir had covered her mouth harshly.

"Shut your mouth you little pup!" He said, gritting through his teeth. Mayweather felt a jab of knives go through her body like wind.

"What ever's the matter, Uncle," Mayweather spoke softly.

"You know good and damn well what's matter?! You and your contact with that unholy beast!" Vladimir said. Mayweather felt angry at herself for forgetting the most important rule about dragons.

Never encounter a dragon you are afraid of.

This rule was made for her, considering she was afraid of dragons. If Vladimir couldn't tell her to fight a dragon, he might as well make her a set of rules.

"Vladimir, I'm sorry. I forgot when that thing approached me," she said in honesty.

"Yeah, yeah. And don't call me 'Vlad' or 'Uncle'. You will address me as Chief from now on," Vladimir said, walking up the stone stairs to his floor, "I don't wanna be seen with you, let alone have a relationship with you!" Mayweather felt like crying at this point in her life. Her uncle officially did not want her in her life.

"Your gonna sleep on the floor here. Use your fur cape to cover yourself," Vladimir shouted from above. Mayweather had grabbed her large cape and found a comfortable place to sleep on. She laid herself on the floor near the window of the house. She curled up into a ball, waiting for the next morning to come.

**_Gods help me out._**


	2. The First of Many

Her back felt like boulders had smashed into her overnight and claimed it as their own.

She woke up feeling ill and discombobulated way more than falling into the ocean bay when arriving. Her hair was frizzy from twisting and turning on the floor all night. It looked as though a raccoon had lived on it. She grabbed her mother's comb, and parted her hair to the far right. She had stood up and smelled like seaweed and fish. Her overalls were dirty and malnourished.

Yesterday was not the best of days for her.

She felt anxiety fill her mind as she predicted what today's events would contain. A dash of insults and discouraging words from the children she had to look at everyday. A sprinkle of glowered looks from her uncle who cares more about his status of being chief than the welfare of his own and only niece. And finally a kick of disappointed looks from all of the village of her Leatherhead.

It was just a soufflé of daily problems she had to face everyday.

She found a bag of coins on the floor with a note tied to it. She read the note as she coined the coins. Her uncle had left it for her to buy some clothes and an axe or ordinate shield from the forgery. She found the note to be short and written perfunctorily. It was sloppy, but having with an uncle who didn't care about didn't affect her way of reading writing. She shoved the note in her overalls pocket, and grabbed the bag of coins and headed out the house. She looked outside to see an entirely different world.

Dragons among vikings.

They flew peacefully amongst the vikings that have killed thousands of them. There were Gronkles, Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, and of course, the Night Fury. They all lived together in harmony as she watched them. She looked next to her house to see the Haddock home stand proudly on the very steep of the hill. Mayweather started walking down the hill, seeing all the vikings run and talk to their fellow brethren. Things were looking okay for the viking.

"Sup, Stinky!"

And now they were back to normal. And not the good kind of normal either.

"Ah… Tigerlily. What a very expected surprise to see you," Mayweather said, giving a grin to her. Her clique was there with her. Elsa, Brogan, Gunnar, and Gandalf. They were all in new outfits provided for them by tailors of Berk themselves.

"Cut the malarky, Fish for Brains. What's in the bag?!" Tigerlily said, almost snatching the bag of money she had in her hands. She placed the bag in her overalls so they wouldn't reach it.

"Look, just walk away, and we won't have a problem," Mayweather said, backing away from the group as they got nearer to her.

"How 'bout you just give use the money, and **you **won't have a problem with us using force!" Gandalf said, having his brother laugh sinisterly at the agreement. Mayweather felt cornered by the teens.

"Just leave me alone, alright. This is **my** money that **my **uncle gave to me. It's not yours, so leave me alone!" Mayweather said, not phasing the other teens. Tigerlily told no warning, and simply grabbed the teen by her hair and yanked her to the dirt. Mayweather felt her lip burst open, having blood pour out. Tigerlily's fists went flying onto Mayweather's back, face and legs. She started to kick her too, which made Mayweather clutch on to body harder.

"GIVE ME THAT BAG!" Tigerlily said as she beat the life out of Mayweather. Mayweather felt her hair being pulled by the angry viking, but her hair was not of importance to her life. Mayweather had covered herself from Tigerlily's harsh blows. She was about to give up when something courageous happened.

"HEY! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" said a female viking from afar, charging at the aggressive teen. Mayweather's eyes were black from the punches she had received, but managed to see what took place in front of her. The approaching viking had shoved Tigerlily out of the way, knocking her to the dirt as well.

A teen her age had blonde hair with a large braid behind her. She had metal shoulder pads and a faded blue top. Her skirt was baroque in spikes, held up with a skull emblazoned belt. She had blue eyes, which looked down at Mayweather in concern. The blond had grabbed the downed viking and yanked her up onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" the girl said, giving her a reassuring laying of the hand on her back.

"Yeah, don't worry. They do this occasionally," Mayweather said, wiping the excessively bruised up lips. The other teens had looked at the two girls with anger.

"Give us the money, dork!' Gunnar said. The blonde had none of that back talk, and called over her dragon. It was a Deadly Nadder.

"Stormfly! Spine Attack," the girl commanded. The Nadder had no hesitation when asked to do this, and had send it's tail of spikes at the teens direction. They all went running like cattle, including Tigerlily herself.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Tigerlily said, plotting her revenge on Mayweather.

"She'll be back," Mayweather said, "She has this way of coming back an angry piece of… what ever nonsense that is."

"Well don't worry about them. I got your back… uh," the blond didn't know her name.

"Mayweather the Generous," Mayweather said, keeping it brief about her status as the chief's niece.

"I'm Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson," Astrid said. Mayweather nodded at the name.

"Is there an infirmary here. My lip is hurting really badly. And I think my calves are bruising," Mayweather said, trying to baby step her way with Astrid to an infirmary.

_The Infirmary_

Mayweather's body was torn up from the waist down. Her ribs hurt more than her legs. Open wounds had formed on thighs and calves from the harsh kicking power that was bestowed in Tigerlily's legs. She'll have welts for weeks, let alone cover her body from drawing too much attention. She had peeled off her overalls to show a long shirt.

"What happened out there? Why didn't you fight back?" Astrid asked, sitting on a chair waiting for Mayweather to be finished up. The local dispensary was covering the viking with bandages.

"Well. I was suppose to buy some clothes to wear here on Berk because these where getting dingy. And theses guys were forcing me to give them my money. I said no a lot and Tigerlily charged at me," Mayweather explained.

"Right. But that doesn't answer why you didn't defend yourself from those bullies," Astrid said, repositioning herself from the chair. Mayweather was to ashamed to admit it.

She couldn't fight.

It didn't make her look good as to why she would suddenly fight someone who has tormented her all her life. It wasn't her suit of character, nor did she ever learn to fight. Even if it was just a Terrible Terror attacking her, it would be best just to have Terrible Terror at her.

"It's not my strong trait. I've never really fought back about anything. I don't think I'd be able to look at myself knowing I did something that wasn't me," Mayweather confessed.

"Well. I'm not gonna put up with it," Astrid said, getting up from her chair, "We may be from different clans, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sit back and watch you get beaten to death."

Mayweather was done with the bandages and stitches put on her and placed all the articles of clothing back on her.

"With all do respect, Astrid, we are all built with courage, and some of us have to find it. I can't even find my boots in the morning," Mayweather said.

"Well come with me. I have a few people of inspiration to show you," Astrid said. Astrid had taken hold of Mayweather's hand, and lead her out the infirmary.

_The Berk Dragon Training Academy_

"HEY! THAT WAS **MY **SHOT!" said a male twin on a Hideous Zippleback. The female twin had her eyes on her brother, who was angry at what she had accomplished.

"NO THAT WAS MY SHOT!" Said the female twin, who got off her twin Zippleback to get her brother. The two began to punch each other in the arms.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, come on," Hiccup said, approaching them with caution, "You have one dragon. Not two, but one dragon!"

"Yeah but still. It was my shot to shoot," Tuffnut said, rubbing his arm from his sisters punches. Another boy had come about complaining too. He had a Monstrous Nightmare for a dragon.

"That's the downside of having a dragon with **two **heads, unlike Hookfang," the boy said. His dragon had suddenly shot a ball of fire at the boy's bottom, having him run around the academy in a fit.

"Snotlout, stop running! It'll only make it worst," Hiccup said.

"No, no. Let him run. It's beautiful," Tuffnut said, having his sister agree with him.

"Great. Fishlegs! Get the bucket," Hiccup said. Fishlegs walked into the academy with a bucket of cold water, and splashed it on Snotlout, who received quick relief.

"Where's Astrid? She was suppose to be here an hour ago," Snotlout said, shaking the water off himself.

"Astrid must still be looking for her axe. She had misplaced it somewhere," Hiccup said, looking around himself to see the double-sided axe. It was her mother's, as a gift for being the fearless Hofferson she is.

"Did someone say my name?" Astrid said from the gate of the academy. As everyone had greeted the Hofferson with hellos and how are yous, Mayweather had leaned against the gateway of the circular ring. She was never a social bird, as she was alone all the time, never getting into a social bubble she can merge her bubble into.

"Mayweather? Is that you?" Hiccup said, approaching the girl with curious and rather attentive eyes.

"It's not Freya the Goddess of Beauty. It's definitely not her," Mayweather said. Hiccup had looked at the bandages that covered some parts of Mayweather's body.

"What happened to you?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"One of the new kids on Berk had nearly beating her to death. I was there when it all happened. Luckily I stopped it," Astrid said. Mayweather had walked forward, holding her injured arm from the recent fight.

"So… who is she again?" Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut, his other twin. She shrugged in bewilderment.

"Her name is Mayweather the Generous," Hiccup said, "I met her in the forge when she had crashed into my workshop." Everyone was confused, probably interpreting it differently.

"It was nothing really. It felt like kitten paws were punching me," Mayweather said, lying to herself. She was beaten horrifically, not having anyone to help her out but Astrid. She needed the key of being a strong woman.

Independence.

She wanted her independence. No matter how much help she needed, she needed to prove to herself that she can do it on her own. It had her upset how she lacked this trait in herself, as compared to her father. Her father was a strongman; a man of his time. He was able to tame the rebels of his village with no argument.

"Really? Because if that's the case, then Ruffnut must be weak," Tuffnut said. Ruffnut had sucker punched the boy in his groin, having him curl up on the floor.

"Am I weak now?" Ruffnut said with a cocky grin on her face.

"Look, we need to talk to your Chief. Who is he?" Hiccup said. Mayweather felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered. Her uncle had not want anything to do with the child, as she was a disappointment in his eyes. She needed to address the situation as quickly as possible.

"Vladimir."

_The Chief's Home_

Vladimir was at home, finishing a plate of chowder he made for himself. He was in a grey tunic with a skull embezzled belt and long pants. He was hunched on his back, finishing the scraps of it and having it sit on the stone table.

He heard a knock on the door, and pondered who that can be. He stood up, realigning his back as it was still from being hunched over, and walked himself to the door. He opened it to see three teens.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, Astrid Hofferson, and his niece.

"What can I do for you children?" Vladimir said, speaking in a genuine voice. Mayweather knew this was counterfeit, and unreal. She knew something in the end was going to go wrong for showing up at her uncle's house with these kids with her.

"Listen, Chief," Hiccup said, trying to be formal to the older man as he spoke to him, "One of your Leatherheads had beaten up Mayweather because she had refuse to give them her money."

Vladimir had looked at his niece, seeing her lip with stitched up recently. His stomach curled at her site, and not because of the lip either. Her face to him was just annoying to him. Her needy, beckoning face for help and guidance made his head hurt. Every time she had came to him for help, he always said 'Do it yourself, child', and he left her to do it on her own. It was when her parents were out hunting fish.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Vladimir said, "The trolls? Goblins? Hobbits?" He was acting in a very unprofessional matter, which made Astrid turn red. She knew he showed no effort in helping Mayweather out.

"No. Some girl named Tigerlily!" Astrid said, coming into his house with out his permission, which made the old man furious, "She had her friends come and witness her beat up Mayweather, just because she didn't gave them her money, which was hers to begin with!"

Vladimir was in a bad position at this point. He knew this was the truth, and as the chief, he must punish those who hurt any of his clans, even if the trouble-makers were in the clan.

"In my opinion, she should had just heed their words," Vladimir finally said. Hiccup and Astrid's jaw dropped, but Mayweather's didn't. She had expected this type of attitude from her uncle. or the Chief of the Leatherheads for that matter.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Astrid said. Hiccup was just as surprised at Astrid. Mayweather was just quiet through it all. Her silence was her safety net, as she won't be judged.

"You do realize that you're allying the kids who picked on her, right?" Hiccup said, a little angered.

"Not allying, just thinkin' logically. If you want to avoid the situation, just give them what they want," Vladimir said, having grabbed Astrid and pushing her out.

"So your just gonna leave it at that?" Hiccup said.

"Yes. And tell your little 'friend' to know her place, and ask permission to enter a man's home before bargin'," Vladimir said, slamming the door to all three vikings. Hiccup scoffed, and Astrid had kicked over a bucket of water. Mayweather had wiped the building tears from her face before speaking.

"So that's just a preview of all the crap my life has gone through," Mayweather said, trying not to cry in front of Hiccup and Astrid.

"Look don't worry. I'm going to talk to my dad and Gobber. They'll probably be less lenient on them, but they'll know who not to mess with," Hiccup said.

"So why did you have that bag full of money?" Astrid questioned, wanting to know the importance of the bag.

"I was going to get some new clothes from the market because my overalls weren't durable anymore," Mayweather pointed out, "But now I don't feel like buying anything today."

Hiccup and Astrid had thought of the same idea at that moment. They gave each other that look of confirmation as they took Mayweather.

"As a special treat, we'll go and shop with you," Hiccup said, making the girl smile. Mayweather's smile was genuine and purified. It was a warm gesture, but behind it was indeed a saddened child broken by false beliefs and children of the devil himself.

The day went smoothly, as Hiccup and Astrid had picked out some encouraging outfits… or just Astrid. Hiccup was not a good choice of opinion when choosing outfits for himself or Astrid. There were boots and pants and skirts and tops galore for the child to wear, and weaponry included. Mayweather's most favored colors were indeed black and a crimson red. She picked out black fur caplets and black shoulder pads. She bought red tunics and shirts to go with her black leggings. She had gotten a viking helmet too with ram horns.

She had found good people, but worry if they will carry with her to the end.


	3. Child of the Troubles

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

It was hours into the evening, and it began to pour. After spending so much time with Hiccup and Astrid, she had forgetting that she had to be home before the sun had set. Vladimir had stood in front of the girl with bag of sunflower and corn seeds. She sat in front of him with her head down, not wanting to look at her uncle's eyes. The glowering look he gave her was too shaming to look at.

She was in a red tunic with a black leather belt. She had black knitted pants that bunched around her ankles.

"I-I d-didn't mean t-to-" The words couldn't form perfectly from her mouth as she tried to speak. Her nervousness got the best of her as she fought of what she was going to say.

"Cut that crap, you imbecilic pup!" Vladimir said. He walked to the door and opened it, having the cold rain enter the home of the chief.

"Look, it was just a couple of hours. Not even," Mayweather said, lying to herself. _It was more than a couple of hours, _she thought to herself.

"Well guess what? The amount of time you've spent with those Hairy Hooligans you'll be plantin' these sunflower seeds and corn seeds in the rain as a punishment," Vladimir said, throwing the bags at his niece. She had catch the bags, but tumbled over.

"But it's **raining**, and the sunflower and corn seeds won't be able to get the right amount of water to grow," Mayweather said. This annoyed Vladimir very much. He was not the brightest of chief's; he lacked understanding in how the farm world worked as he grew up. And having someone else tell him how to do it, was angering.

"Don't tell me how to crop. I have you for that!" With that he had grabbed Mayweather by her new caplet and tossed her outside of the cold rain.

"AND DON'T COME BACK IN UNTIL YOU FINISHED EVERYTHING!" Vladimir said. He slammed the door at Mayweather.

She now alone in the cold pouring rain, with nothing but her caplet and helmet to protect her. She looked at the ground to see that it was getting muddy and over saturated. There was no way that the seeds would be able to get what they need. She did the best she can as she placed the seeds into their own individual holes. The water began to pour harder as she began to rush through her task. The bag of seeds for the corn had been poured out by accident, and they began to travel out down the hill.

"Lass?" said a familiar voice. Mayweather had turned around to find Stoick the Vast standing there with a Thunder Drum at his right side. He had a shield for an umbrella and a stick to hold it up.

"Oh… uh Stoick. I didn't expect you to be out in this weather?" Mayweather focusing her concern for the Hairy Hooligans chief of Berk.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Stoick said, approaching the viking with a hand out for her support. She grabbed his large hand as she was yanked up by the man.

"I was doing a favor for my… the chief and he couldn't do it himself," Mayweather lied. It was as if she was protecting her uncle.

"Oh really? And why didn't he?" Stoick said, sharing the shield for Mayweather to cover herself with.

"He… has a bad back. Like a serpent," Mayweather said. Stoick looked at the girl with squinted and skeptical eyes. He had looked into the house of the chief to see the light go out, and the windows boarded up. Stoick then looked up at the sky to see it was turning into a grayish black, and lightning began to strike.

"Come on. The rain is getting heavier by the minute," Stoick said. The two had went into the Haddock home, and closed the doors to it.

It went from a cold to a warmth feeling for Mayweather. She looked around and saw that it had consisted of a floor stove mainly sued for cooking food. She then looked to the left and saw large stone stairs that had lead to the second floor. The fire placed in the floor had a orangey gold texture to the room. It was the main floor to be exact. It had a wooden table next to the floor stove, and a few chairs. There was a bed too, but it was for Stoick.

"Why if it isn't Mayweather the Generous," Gobber said. He was carving out a duck with a small knife from his stump. He was almost finished with it.

"Hello Gobber," Mayweather said humbly.

"Well aren't a sight for sore eyes. I take it you went shopping at the flea market today," Gobber said, referring to her new outfit and accessories. Though they were new, they were drenched, giving them the appearance of hand me downs.

"Sit yourself down, lass. You must be freezing," Stoick said, grabbing a few dry logs and throwing them into the pile. She had found herself a chair for her to sit on.

A tail had suddenly flicked itself upward from the upstairs floor. She saw that the tail was messed up, and did not have its adjacent pair. She had then seen a black-skinned head had popped out from side floor and realized who it was.

"Toothfoot? Uh… Toothless?" Mayweather said, getting confused with the name.

Toothless had cooed and had jump down the stairs to greet the girl with a nudge on her leg. Mayweather had only smiled, but had grabbed her legs from the night fury touching her again. Though becoming part of a new landscape and a new home, she had not adjusted to the new belief of friending a dragon from beyond her world.

"Mayweather?" Hiccup said, walking down the stairs to also greet his newly founded friend.

"Hi Hiccup. Nice to see you again?" Mayweather said, sniffing a little from the cold.

"Are you okay, May? Those kids didn't come back again to hurt you again?" Hiccup said. Stoick and Gobber had looked at each other with suspicious eyes.

"Ahem. Hiccup I don't think you should say that while the **chief **of Berk is there?" Mayweather said, not wanting to expose herself to the chief and blacksmith.

"What kids? Who I ask?" Stoick asked, now going into father mode. Ever since Hiccup's run in with the Red Death, Stoick the Vast had become from over expecting chief, to an over protective father. Whether it was just a child on the village plaza or an elderly trying to walk, it was Stoick's duty to protect all those who are in need of help.

"It was just a minor argument. It was settle," Mayweather said, looking at Hiccup to not speak anymore.

"It was settle inappropriately! Mayweather got beaten up by on of the kids from her tribe. Luckily someone was there to stop them," Hiccup said. Toothless had risen his head and observed the scar on Mayweather's cheek. His eyes glowed with curiosity as he stepped nearer to her, which Mayweather had deviated herself by leaping out of the chair quicker than usual. Toothless had retracted himself, seeing that Mayweather was away from her now.

"Ey. Nothin' happens on this island without me hearing about it," Stoick said, making a general statement on his chiefhood on Berk.

"I… I was… confronted," Mayweather said.

"Luckily the chief had handle the argument well. Gotten those kids eating limp limpets for the next few weeks," Gobber said, remembering his childhood when ever he had gotten in trouble.

"No… they got off easy. The chief Vladimir had allied the kids rather than Mayweather," Hiccup said, still angry about the whole situation.

"And did this said 'chief' answer with?' Gobber said, now getting into the situation.

"He said that to avoid a situation, you might as well just give them what they want," Hiccup said, creating an accent for the other chief. Mayweather had cracked a smile and giggle a little. His accent was spot on, and exactly like her uncle.

"Not on my island. I won't have any of that in Berk," Stoick said.

"You go do that… I'll just look down and think what next punishment I'll have when he finds out you're going to talk to him tomorrow," Mayweather said.

"Punishment?" Stoick responded.

Mayweather had been caught red handed. She knew she had to make up an excuse for what she had done today. She should have known what time to come back to the house. She should have been more considerate of her uncle's well being… right?

"Nothing?" Mayweather said quizzically. Stoick looked at her face, and knew she was saying a fib, but did not what to call out on her yet. He wanted her to realize on her own what she needs to do.

"Alright. Hiccup, you stay here with Gobber while I head for the docks. The water might be risin'," Stoick said, opening the door to the outside cold. It was raining daggers as he went outside. He closed the door again, and went about his task.

"He's something that Stoick. Brave and selfless like a true chief," Gobber said. Mayweather had echoed those words. _Brave and selfless_. If only her uncle was like that to her.

"Hey Mayweather. Come up with me to my room for a second," Hiccup said, "Your going to be okay right Gobber?"

"Actually, I best get going back. I left my sheep Phil at home alone," Gobber said, taking his duck and leaving the house to Hiccup and Mayweather. The both of them had went upstairs to Hiccup's room.

Hiccup's room wasn't big, but it definitely can fit two to three people, counting Toothless. She had sat on a stone slab, as Toothless had taken in offense, roaring slight at the girl. She got up quickly and walked next to Hiccup, who just laughed a little. But he stopped when remembering what he needed to tell her.

"So what's the matter Hiccup?" Mayweather said.

"I noticed that you had said 'punishment' and had taken it back," Hiccup said, "What's going on?"

Mayweather couldn't lie to Hiccup. He was her first friend, and the first teen she had been friends with who was taken by Tigerlily. He was good to her, and she didn't want to lose that.

"When I was out there in the rain, I was actually punished because I had spent too much time with you guys. He told me to plant bags of sunflower and corn seeds outside in the cold. I told him I couldn't because the seeds wouldn't be able to grow properly," Mayweather said, having a small sigh, "He didn't listen, so he threw me out the house until I plant all of the seeds."

Hiccup's eyes turned into the moon. He couldn't believe that a chief like Vladimir had actually mistreated his own member of the clan. Hiccup was not one to judge, but when a child says these things and says it in a way that was passive and uncaring, there was something wrong.

"That's not right. It's one thing to be stubborn and a little insensitive, but when you inflict that an a child, that's not okay," Hiccup went on about how a chief should be to his younger subjects.

"Hiccup you don't get it do you. The chief of my tribe is my-" before she can even get a odd out. Toothless be can to growl under his breath, showing his jagged teeth and his slit cat eyes. His back was hunched and his wings were splayed in the air, stretching his skin as he did.

"Hey, buddy. What's the matter?" Hiccup said, giving him a reassuring touch of his snout to calm him down. Toothless gave out a gush of hot air and looked towards the window of Hiccup's room to see that a bolt of lightening had struck near the docks of Berk.

"What's going on?" Mayweather said. Toothless wanted to burst through the window, but he was stuck in a way that made him jump on his feet and his eyes beckoning Hiccup to ride him.

"No, bud. Not today. It's not good out there," Hiccup said, removing the harnesses of his saddle and his twin tail fin. Toothless had whined a little, but understood his friend's command. He laid himself down on a rock slam and rested. Hearing the lightening again, Toothless' head had shot up, eyes dilated, and ears propped up.

"What's the matter with him?" Mayweather said. Hiccup had scratched Toothless sweet spot, having him plop on his side and resting easily.

"I have no idea. It's been happening for near 4 months. It's not winter yet, so the dragons don't migrate. And it's not spring, so he doesn't have to mate. Plus there's no other Night Fury out that we know of," Hiccup said. Mayweather had spent some time reading about the Night Fury, seeing that there were few to none existent on Berk or anywhere else. She felt pity for the dragon, knowing there was no one for him.

"Well that's sad." Hiccup had tossed her a burlap blanket, and a cylinder pillow for her head. Hiccup found himself another blanket.

"Wait w-what are you doing?" Mayweather said.

"Your sleeping here tonight. It's too cold and it raining axes and hammers out there. You probably live across the village or something," Hiccup said.

_No not really. Just right next to yours_, Mayweather thought in her mind. When Vladimir had meant something, he really meant it. It wasn't just a two day period. It would last for weeks to months, sometimes years.

"Okay… but I need to plant those seeds before morning, or my… chief will have my head," Mayweather said, almost slipping out her relation with Vladimir. Hiccup understood this, and found his bed to sleep on.

"My dad usually sleeps on the chair. He barely sleeps on the bed downstairs, so it's yours for now," Hiccup said, blowing out a lit candle in his room.

All that had showed was the dark skies that had made the room grey. She went down the stone stairs, climbing like an animal downwards to the main floor. She saw that the bed was large, but worn out due to the 400 pound viking. It was a crater when Mayweather had climbed into the bed. It was a nest practically. Mayweather had bundled herself up with the blanket, making herself into a little sausage. She cleared her throat as she went to sleep.

_"__Alright lass. When your plantin' the seeds, you gotta be generous with the soil," Godfrid said too young Mayweather. She was in a long tunic with small fur boots and her leather cap hat. She was missing a tooth in the front, but she wasn't embarrassed when smiled in front of her dad._

_"__Okay, dadi," Myaweather murmured, sucking her thumb as she sucked her thumb. He attentive blue eyes looked at her father's hands as he placed a corn seed into the ground. She saw the corn seed disappear into the rich brown soil._

_"__Now that's how you plant seeds. Lets see if you can do it," he father encourage Mayweather to do so. She had gotten a handful of corn seeds and planted them in the same spot as her father. Her father laughed at her innocence, how adorable she was when she did this._

_"__Did I do it?" Mayweather said, receiving a smile from her father. He grabbed her and kissed her plenty, making her giggle in happiness._

_The Next Morning_

Mayweather woke up with tears in her eyes. Her dream of her deceased father had trigger just after his death. This happened before when Mayweather's mother had died of illness. It plagued her miserably for months. She was going to have it again but with her father. Her eyes opened all milky and wet to see Stoick put out a pan and some fish.

"Morning Mayweather," Stoick said, placing some logs in the floor stove. Mayweather lifted herself from the crater of a bed and looked at Stoick with crusty eyes and dried saliva on her cheek.

"Morning," Mayweather said, throwing her legs on the side of the bed. She got up, stretch as far as her tender and sore muscles can. She scratched herself, and walked towards the table.

"I went and spoke with Vladimir this morning. And he wanted to apologize for his response about what happened yesterday," Stoick said. Mayweather didn't believe this. Not Stoick, but her uncle. Her uncle apologizing was like Loki ending his mischievous ways. This was not her uncle's character, and she may have to put up with him again today.

"Oh did he. Well," Mayweather said, acting as though everything was fine when it was not.

"And on a minor note, Hiccup wants you to come outside and see something," Stoick said. He had fried a fish for Mayweather. It was cod, which was her most favorite of fish. She ate it wholesomely as Stoick went outside to check up on his Thunderdrum. She had finished the plate and placed it in a small bin for it to be cleaned. She step outside to see tat the sun was shining down on her.

"Well good morning, Sleepyhead," Hiccup said. She saw him on his knees planting the corn and sunflowers seeds she had left. She saw Toothless playing with the now empty bag, wiggling and ripping it apart like a dog on its bone.

"Good morning? You did all of this for me?" Mayweather said bewildered by his generosity. Maybe he deserved the name better than she did.

"Yeah… just a favor for a friend is all," Hiccup said. Toothless rolled his eyes at him,not believing a word of it.

"Hiccup. You have a bad leg already as it is. I don't want you to do something ever time I get punished by Vladimir," Mayweather said. She felt bittersweet; sweet that Hiccup would do this gesture out of gratitude, and bitter because she should have down her task.

"Don't worry about what Vladimir has to say. The plants are down, so now we can just start another day over, right?" Hiccup said. Toothless had his tongue out and his tail wagged in glee. She smiled a little at how sweet the dragon was.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Mayweather asked of Hiccup.

"Well I can introduce you to the rest of my friends if you want," Hiccup said. She smiled even more. Hiccup and Astrid won't be the only ones to befriend Mayweather. There'll be more in interact with.

"That'll be great," Mayweather said with a cheerful voice.

"Now I warn you. They can be a bit aggressive and overwhelming, but they come from a good place," Hiccup said. Mayweather didn't care.

"I don't care. I just don't wanna be stuck in the house."


	4. At It Again

_The Great Hall_

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were sitting at their table, eating the food and drinking their ale. Although there was a lot of commotion in the hall about the storm from yesterday, the teens were mostly content.

"So what did you guys do during the storm?" Astrid said, making everyone jump at their wits.

"While everyone was getting scared like a bunch of babies, _I _was working out with my dad," Snotlout said, flexing his biceps and kissing them, trying to get Astrid's attention. She simply scoffed at the arrogant boy.

"Ruffnut and I were grooming our stuffed yak," Tuffnut, looking at his sister, but gritted his teeth, "but _she _forgot her half of the yak." Tuffnut had punched his sister in the arm, making her grab his course hair and yelling at him.

"Who said _you _had a side of the yak in the first place!" Ruffnut said, grabbing her brother's earlobe and twisting it. The both had fought until they were tired of each other.

"Well, while you were doing that, Meatlug was having a temper tantrum because I couldn't play Catch the Sheep with her," Fishlegs said, feeling sad in a quick second.

"I slept alright. I'm just upset about today. I wanted to do another training mission with you guys," Astrid said. Everyone had exasperated, knowing that her training missions were harder. Even for the average viking. "Oh stop complaining. I do very good training exercises."

Hiccup and Mayweather had enter the hall. The children had greeted them from afar, squeezing themselves for them to sit. Mayweather felt happy, but nervous, not really knowing the group, but accepting whatever was coming to her.

"Hello… people," Mayweather said, not having enough words to say. They had said hi in respect as well, even though they knew not her persona, nor her attitude.

"Didn't we see her before?" Tuffnut said, looking at his sister for answer. She scoffed, seeing how her brother was not smart enough to answer his own question, yet takes a while to answer his sister's.

"It's Mayweather the Glorified, you idiot?" Ruffnut said, punching her brother in the face, having him howl in pain that started to develop in his face. Ruffnut then started to think, "Wait… is it the Glorified."

"No, it's the Generous. But I would like that name, too," Mayweather joked, having Ruffnut laugh at the joke too, even though she didn't get it afterwards. Mayweather had sat next to Hiccup, having moved down for her.

"So that storm last night. Not that much of a baddie, right?" Mayweather said. Their reactions were agreeable to Mayweather's question.

"It was like hearing my sister snore like a 300 pound cow; you get use to it," Tuffnut said, getting an immediate reaction from his sister with her fist. Tuffnut went flying on the ground, having his sister laugh at his pain.

_Well they're aggressive_, Mayweather had said in her mind. They were aggressive alight, but not overwhelming as Hiccup said. Mayweather had look over to see the rest of the group.

"You must be… Fishface?" Mayweather said, having Snotlout laugh at the name.

"It's actually Fishlegs, and nice to meet you," Fishlegs said, shaking her hand as a kind gesture. Mayweather smiled at the pudgy boy's sincerity. Most of the men with a thick exterior were rather blunt and dare she say, disgusting. She saw good in him, and the rest as she got to know them.

"I'm Snotlout Jorgenson… my lady," Snotlout said, getting too close to Mayweather has she had leaned to the side from the boy. His grin was rather not genuine, and rather flirtatious for the wrong reasons.

_And there's the overwhelming part_, Mayweather said in her mind. Snotlout had retreated, but still stared at her with goo goo eyes. Mayweather began to feel a little bit comfortable with the group. She felt accepted just by hearing them talk. They were nothing like the kids she was forced to be around with when she was little. They weren't raunchy or promiscuous like her peers. She rather be with them than with anyone else.

Suddenly the quiet feeling of clarity was snatched up when Tigerlily and her friends had bursted through the doors, acting in an unprofessional matter. They had baskets with fish in them, as they went with the chief of the Leatherheads to a hunting spree for cod and salmon. Course, Mayweather was not invited, _as _usual.

The children in Mayweather's table looked at them with perplexed expressions that had said it all. They were shocked at the disorderly fashion they were in, clothes with dirtied and ripped, as though they were mauled by bears. But having Mayweather know of their ways, she knew what they were all about. They passed through the great hall behind Mayweather's side of the bench, and took their slow time passing them, especially Mayweather herself.

They snickered at her from behind, blowing wind into her hair, having it flip over her shoulder. Mayweather had brought her locks over her shoulder, and holding it to her chest. The last time she had her hair out it was cut off. Her hair did not grow back for another 3 months. Brogan passed by her, poking over her shoulder to see her face, and see if he would look at her once more. He got an immediate reaction from Astrid, who held an axe up and smacked the butt of her axe as a warning to back off. Lastly were the twins and Tigerlily who had walked over.

Hiccup had studied them for a moment, pretending to drop his utensil and getting it. He was not one to eavesdrop, but he was worried for his friend. It was lucky that he had the best seat in the house, because he heard carefully what they were going to do to Mayweather. He quickly reacted and whispered to Astrid, who had sat next to him. She heard what he had to say, and was on the same page.

"Hey guys. This table is a little to small for us. How 'bout we sit over there near the door of the hall?" Astrid said, moving herself to the table that was right next to theirs. They looked at each other, a little confused. They did what was said, and took their food and moved. Hiccup had gotten a seat this time in front of Mayweather, who now sat next to Ruffnut.

Tigerlily didn't stop herself from what she was doing. She had taken a few sardines from the basket, and aimed it at Mayweather. He had made it a perfect angle, having the fish slap her in the face. Mayweather flinched, and peeled the fish off her face as if it was dead skin from the blistering sun. She had put it in the middle of the table, having everyone cover their nose from the fishy and musky scent. Astrid had curled her hands around the handle of her axe, scratching the wooden handle of her axe, just waiting for them to say something stupid.

Another fish, this time a salmon, had bumped Mayweather on her head, knocking the ram-horned helmet off her head. The twins had looked at the salmon in awe.

"Snoggletog must be coming in early this year. We're getting free fish!" Tuffnut said, not realizing what's going on right now. Astrid was getting angry, wanting to say something, but held her tongue. It was not her battle to fight.

Not yet that is.

A perch and a halibut was throw, this time at Fishlegs. Snotlout laughed at the boys face, seeing how angered he was at the fish being thrown at him. Astrid was up to her last straw.

"Uh excuse me," Astrid said, turning her head and faced the Leatherhead children with a lip raised in anger, "can you not throw fish at us. It's unsanitary and rather disgusting." The children laughed at Astrid, making her stand up from the table. Hiccup had grabbed her arm from her now causing.

"We're not throwing it at _you_, we're throwing that Mayweather," Tigerlily said with dazed eyes, "I think she'll be thankful to have seen her fallen brothers and sisters thrown at her," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, you say it with a smile. How genuine," Astrid said sarcastically, having Tigerlily return the favor with a cringed nose. Astrid said nothing else to her anymore.

"And besides, Mayweather shouldn't be with you guys. She should sit alone, like a good hiccup."

The world had stopped when those words that Tigerlily dared to uttered. Hiccup and Mayweather had stood up from their seats. Mayweather had removed her helmet, and had grabbed an elastic band from her pocket. She flipped her hair up, and tied it in a tight bun. She had walked over with Hiccup, mad and angry for all the right reasons. They both had approached Tigerlily, who sat down and looked up them with a snob smirk and cat eyes.

"You don't _ever_, call me out of my name again!" Mayweather said, going up to Tigerlily's face. She rolled her eyes, not really caring for the girl's words. She averted her eyes on to Hiccup, giving him the up and down look.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" Tigerlily said to Hiccup.

"Oh that's funny you should ask really," Hiccup said laughing, getting a laugh from Tigerlily, "Because my name is Hiccup." Tigerlily's laugh digressed, and faded with a frown.

"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, son of Stoick the Vast," Hiccup said, putting his fists on his hips. Tigerlily gave him a slick smile, and a lick of the lips. Her lewd body language made Mayweather cringed in disgust. Hiccup just had a face of grimace.

"Oooooh. I love the sons of chief authority," Tigerlily purred at Hiccup.

"Yep. I love being the son of the chief. The perks of being one… just _wonderful_," Hiccup said, literally dragging the words out of his mouth with sarcasm. Tigerlily had no interest in him, for she was focused on Mayweather.

"So what was that you said, Fish for Brains?" Tigerlily said, standing in front of Mayweather. Mayweather, being the smarter person, had stepped back from Tigerlily so she can have some space.

"I would appreciate it, like all the times before, that you stop referring to me as a hiccup, because I am not one," Mayweather said. She felt anxious, but confident on her statement.

"Why are you backing away for? And why do you have your hair in a bun?" Tigerlily said. She had taking the opportunity to grab Mayweather's bun and yank it off of her, having Mayweather yelp slightly, "You're not gonna do anything anyway so stop acting tough."

Tigerlily was just going at her, poking her sides and pulling on Mayweather's hair. She was tender in the scalp of her head, and she was a whiner, but she couldn't show tears to her enemies. Hiccup was hesitant in helping Mayweather. Should he stand back, or intervene?

He went for it and tried to stop Tigerlily, but a pair of old and wrinkly hands had grabbed the boy and sat him down. Hiccup turned around to see Vladimir with a grin on his face.

"Take a load off, lad. It's gonna end soon," Vladimir said, having Hiccup in a chokehold to keep him from moving. Hiccup tried to get a good grip, but the man's arm were pliable, and oily. He couldn't get a good grip on him. He only watched as Tigerlily got more aggressive than the first few times.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut had charged at Tigerlily, and yanked her off of Mayweather. Tigerlily was now on the floor, looking up at the twins. They towered over her like angry giants, grinning victoriously at the girl. Tigerlily only glared at them, but her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, having no realization that she got tossed over like rejected crops in a drought.

"Eh! Don't you touch her!" Vladimir said, pushing Hiccup aside and picking up Tigerlily, having a hand on her shoulder. The twins had looked at the chief of the Leatherheads in confusion. Tigerlily gave sinister smile, but hide it when Astrid looked at her.

"Wait a minute. She threw fish at our table… even though we enjoy getting free food," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, she threw fish at Mayweather," Ruffnuts said, having tuff nut nod in agreement. Mayweather was putting down her hair, and combing it with her fingers. Mayweather had scratched her scalp, digging into the very tenderness and having relief.

"Look, Vladimir. I don't care how much you hate Mayweather, but you saw with your own two eyes that Tigerlily was throwing fish at her," Hiccup said, looking at the old man with furrowed eyes. Vladimir's squinted his eyes in fury as he saw the boy standing up to him. If anyone were to step up to him, it was a wrap.

"Mind your own business, _boy_. Or I'll have your father discipline you on your bum," Vladimir said. Hiccup wanted to shame him in front of everyone to see who he really is, but did not want to hear from his father.

"Well, I'm going to talk to my dad, and I'll make sure something is done," Hiccup said. He grabbed Mayweather by the hand gently and lead her out, "Come on Mayweather. Lets go somewhere private."

With that being said, the twins, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs had followed them out of the hall, leaving Tigerlily and Vladimir to their comfort. Tigerlily felt angry, but not self-forgiving. She'll have her revenge soon… just not now.

_The Watch Tower_

Mayweather sat in a circle with Hiccup being right next to her. It was the night, around the late evening hours. The moon had shone over the kids, but the bound fire in front of them had shone brighter. They had eaten more of the food that was offered to them, but the twins had aren the halibut and perch that was thrown earlier at them.

"Aren't you gonna pass that around?" Snolout said, feeling a growling sensation in his stomach.

"Uh… no. I think we deserve this food," Tuffnut said, biting a piece of perch.

"The chicken is always burnt. And they don't even serve it right away," Ruffnut said. Everyone had nodded in agreement. The crew began to talk for a little while. Mayweather had her head bowed down, and her legs close together. She was upset that she was once again thrown around, her uncle again not taking her side again, and having someone else save her. She was getting tired of it.

"Hey," Ruffnut said, speaking to Mayweather. Mayweather still had looked down, not knowing that the twin was speaking to her. Hiccup had gave her simple nudge, having her straighten her posture. She looked at the twin with red eyes and damp cheeks.

"You want the rest of my halibut? I'm stuffed," Ruffnut said. Mayweather nodded, and reached for the fish, which was on a stick. Mayweather stuffed too, but did not reject the fish, since it was not generous to refuse it after taking it.

"So what was with those guys? Why did that red head push you around?" Ruffnut said. Hiccup felt a wave of embarrassment for Mayweather. She already got kicked around by Tigerlily, the last thing she wants to happen is someone interrogating her about it.

"It's nothing. Just a bunch of meatheads that have nothing better to do," Mayweather said.

"Well they're bullies, and they should know their place by now," Fishlegs said, taking a bite of chicken from his stick. Snotlout had a look of anger for no reason.

"I'm so mad right now!" Snotlout said squeezing his stick, snapping it and having his food fall off, "I'm taking butts and kicking names so they won't bother you… with my face!"

"You mean taking names and kicking butts, right?" Mayweather said. Snotlout blushed a little. He hated being corrected by anyone, even though she was right.

"Whatever. I gonna send them crying to momma!"

Everyone agreed. The Leatherhead children were nothing but little punks that should know their place. They live on another chief's island, and that's the worst of their problems. Mayweather didn't feel comfortable with the fact that they were going to step into a fight that wasn't even theirs to begin with. She didn't want to be a burden on them, and have them get hurt, though they were fit and well trained.

"Guys I really appreciate you guys… intervening, but like it or not, they're going to bother me nonstop," Mayweather said, accepting it.

"Look. I don't care if their bullies or if the chief doesn't like you, I'll plop off their heads like chickens!" Astrid said, sharpening her axe. Mayweather didn't really like the idea of violence, but if it's for a good reason, then let it be. Just not in her case.

"He won't take your side. It's not possible," Mayweather said, leaving the group and walking down the spiral stairs of the tower. Hiccup had gotten up and watched her walk down, wanting to stop her. He sat back down, and thought.

"I've only know her for _two _days, and I already feel sorry for her," Astrid said. Hiccup train of thought was stopped when she said those words. Astrid stood up for what she believed. She was a true viking warrior, but was frustrated with the fact that Mayweather could not defend herself from those children, and the chief himself.

"Well, don't worry, my dad is going to talk to the chief, and then Mayweather." Hiccup had turned the flame down with a bucket of water, and everyone began to walk downstairs. They all went to their homes, having their dragons greet them with lick them and such. Hiccup went to his house, and was greeted by his friend Toothless.

Mayweather had to sleep at her uncle's house, which was a scary ordeal for her. He would scream and shout at her for the simplest of things, and would ignore her for days until she admitted what she did was wrong. He would reject her, neglect her, and sometimes make her do tasks that no child should ever do.

She didn't ask for this. She never did.


	5. Absence From The World

Mayweather stared at the ceiling. Her eyes were in another state of mind, her breath slowed down as if she was not alive. Her clothes were changed from her dirtied new ones to hand-me-downs from her mother's pink dress shirt and dark green leggings and her father's boots.

It had been about two weeks since she had lived on this island.

She had been quiet, her silence engulfing her into a state of anguish and agony. Her body was now skinnier than before, but still had some meat on her. It would only be a matter of time until her hair falls out from all the stress she had been through. Her skin was paler than her rich white and pink color.

She was not well.

She had no exposure to light since last week, and her eyes were mostly shut now. She felt exhausted, running around for her uncle, who now called her lazy. Lazy was his favorite word when Mayweather was little. He said it to the armada when she was little, though they did an excellent job when her father was their to push them to the limit. Now it's coming back to haunt her when Vladimir was sick of her laying around.

She did her best to impress him, no matter how much hate was put on her, she tried. When at Mayhem's Abyss, she would wake up early in the morning just to feed the herd of yaks. She would collect the chicken eggs from the coop so their would be eggs for the family it eat. She fished for salmon with the children and the adult vikings for fish to eat, even though they would cut the net and have the fish swim away.

She gave so much, and in return, she received negative critiques and sarcastic remarks from her uncle. But it didn't matter, because **nothing **will impress her uncle. Even if she found rogue dragons and killed them all, it will not make any difference to him whatsoever.

Not wanting to, but had to, she forced herself up from the floor. A rush a blood spiraled in her head, as she had gotten up too fast, and stumbled as she walked to the threshold of her home. She grabbed her father's boots, which were generic fur boots. She looked outside, as it was still early morning, around 8. The winds blew rather warm, with an after spray of cold mist due to the ocean that surrounded the island.

She rubbed her eyes to wake them softly but stern. She saw a note, which was obviously written by her uncle, again not much effort. When she opened the said paper, there was an extensive list of things for her to do to keep her occupied for the entire day. It had filled the back of the page, too. She stomped her feet in anger as she came to realize that this was seriously unacceptable. She had to do it… No.

It was _mandatory _for her to do it.

If it was just a minuscule task per say, cleaning her room or making her bed, sure. But tasks like this takes hours of perfection, especially for her uncle. She needed to get out more. It was her goal. She stepped on the ground, and looked around, seeing the almost-barren village she is now familiar with.

She walked around the village, looking at her first item of the list. She had to go to the forgery to get a new leather band for his axe and a shield to go with it. She remembered were the forge was when she crash landed there. It still was not the best memory.

She walked her way to the forge which was a small shed and stand, with weapons laid out. She looked around to find no one present. She waited around for someone to come, her finger twiddling and feet kicking the soil that stood under her. Papers were located around the forge of blueprints and instructions. She was lost in the very art of it, how patient and how neat it was, and not scribbled down like chicken scratch. She also looked upon a selection of parts with ports, like interchangeable ports. There was a sword, a broom, a whisk, and many other things.

"Seems as though your interested," said a thick accent. She looked back to see Gobber and his interchangeable hand on the table. It was a hammer, with small teeth.

"I didn't see you there, Gobber," Mayweather said, laughing a little. Gobber laughed to, having a high-pitched finish to it.

"What are you doing up so early? You should be asleep, resting your eyes," Gobber said. Mayweather smiled at his concern for her, but answered sternly.

"I slept for the past two week Gobber, I don't think that's necessary," Mayweather said, placing her hands on her hips. Gobber cocked his head in a quizzical matter.

"That's right. Astrid's been talking nonstop about you, and Hiccup's been worried about you," Gobber said. Mayweather didn't realize how much thought Astrid and Hiccup had put on her. She felt a bit sadden how she made them worry.

"I better find them, but first I need a leather band and a shield," Mayweather said.

_The Berk Dragon Training Academy_

Hiccup sat on one of the props for training practice. He intertwined his fingers and bowed his head in wonder. He was wondering about Mayweather and her state of being at this point. He saw her time and time, but failed to talk to her whenever he walked up to her. It was a risky situation for him to handle. But he needed to give the girl some space.

"So Hiccup, lets go over the training exercises," Astrid said, having her trusty axe resting on her shoulder. She looked at Hiccup with a mellow toned voice.

"Right." Hiccup had gotten up and went in front of his friends. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout had stood in a row. Astrid had stood along side with Hiccup, putting her axe down next to her.

"Ok you guys, today we'll be learning about hand to hand combat when facing an enemy viking, such as an Outcast or Beserker," Hiccup said, "It's important how to fight when you are separated from your dragon."

"Wait, is that why we didn't bring our dragons?" Snotlout said, having a frown.

"Yes, pretend Astrid is a Beserker or an Outcast," Hiccup said. Astrid brought herself forward to the others. Hiccup had laid a hand on her back.

"If you and a viking go hand and hand in a battle, what do you do?" the twins frantically raised their hands up, wanting Hiccup to notice them right away. Tuffnut had shoved Ruffnut's face out of his way to get Hiccup to see his eagerness to learn, but got a boot to the face. Ruffnut then took his place.

"Tuffnut."

"You play dead? Oh, oh, oh, how 'bout you slap them and run. No, no wait, you kick them in the-"

"TUFFNUT! Those weren't the answers I was looking for," Hiccup said. He focused his attention on Ruffnut, who had not gotten an answer in yet.

"What's your answer?" Hiccup said. Ruffnut had pushed her brother out of her way.

"The answer is to stand your ground. Put your dukes up!" Ruffnut said, demonstrating for Hiccup. The boy was pleased with her answer.

"Demonstrate if you can," Hiccup said, offering Ruffnut the stand. Ruffnut came forward, and blocked Astrid from what ever she would receive.

"Now as you can see, you are unarmed, and not protected. Your hands are your only weapons, so choose which combination of punches and kicks you choose," Hiccup said, "everyone, pair up. I'll go and visit Mayweather."

"Woah, woah, wait! You gonna go and visit that kid?" Snotlout said, feeling some type of way about the situation.

"Yes, that's why I said, 'I'm going to visit Mayweather' as my response," Hiccup said, walking out of the academy. Snotlout looked confused on the situation in front of him.

"Don't you have some sort of sympathy for the poor girl," Astrid said.

"Yeah… if I _was _a girl," Snotlout said, making Astrid kick him in his precious jewels. He coward under her as he held his groin from the rising pain.

"Yeah your right, but now you'll now _sound _like a girl," Astrid said with a smile on her pretty face. Snotlout squealed in response, and held his groin.

_The Chief's Home_

Vladimir was upstairs sleeping his skinny body. He was in a long sleep gown with small footie boots. His snore was as loud as a Thunderdrums's, but not a call of it though. His chest heaved with every breath he took. He was deep in his slumber, until a knock at his door had awoken him.

His crusty eye had opened, and looked around in surprise. He closed it, thinking it was all in his head. Another knock, this time a bit louder, had echoed through the house. He flew out of his bed, and stomped his way down to his front door. He flung the door open to see Hiccup standing there shocked.

"What do _you_ want, boy?" Vladimir said with a growl in his voice that scared Hiccup a little. Although Hiccup was nervous, he needed to know where Mayweather was at.

"Hi there… Vladimir. I was wondering were Mayweather would be," Hiccup said getting to the point.

"Who?" Vlad said, not caring for the girls whereabouts.

"Mayweather? The girl with black and blue eyes?" Hiccup said, saying it in a melody of some sort. Vladimir knew who, but did not want to answer.

"Oh, that one, why?" Vladimir said, "Did the children _pick _on her again? Did wild boars devour her?" Hiccup knew he was acting foolish, but did not call him on it yet. Vladimir was very loose with his words, and did not care at all how the felt about it.

"No, non of those things," Hiccup said, making sure Vladimir knew what was going on, though Vladimir didn't release a satisfied growl, but a disappointed one, "It's been around two weeks and I've… we haven't seen Mayweather as active as before."

"Is that a concern or a worrisome call for help?" Vladimir spat at the boy with teeth sharpened at him, "She's probably on the docks scrapping off the barnacles from the long boats. Those suckers are difficult to get off," Vladimir said.

"Okay, thanks." Hiccup began to walk down the slope from Vladimir's house, running to the docks.

"That boy… peh," Vladimir spat to himself.

_The Docks_

Mayweather saw the floor of the ocean bed under her. The water currents had pushed against her bare thing chest as she scrapped off the barnacles that stuck themselves on the long boat. Her hair was flowing underwater, getting in the way of her work. A barnacle had floated off onto the surface, and stayed there, only to have it sink to the floor.

Mayweather had only spent a few minutes underwater, and finished two boats already. There were 8 more to go, and she was already tired. Her arms felt weak as she chucked the crustaceans from the boat. She needed some air to breath, so she popped her head from the salty terrane and took in a large supplement of air. She then dived in again, ready to get the barnacles.

Hiccup, however, was saddened. He was the wooden walkway of a large hill that had looked over the village, and the docks especially. Toothless looked over the edge of the walkway. He gurgled as he stepped around the uneven edges of the walkway. He looked at his friend, who looked at the docks. Toothless nudged his shoulder with his snout, and chirped.

"C'mon bud, let's go," Hiccup said. He had jumped on his dragon, and flew down to where the docks were at.

Mayweather had gotten weary from her task after finishing 4 more boats so quickly but thoroughly, and began to float upward to the surface. She swam her way to the docks, crawling on all fours, and resting herself on the wooden floor of the docks. She had laid herself flat on her back, inhaling and exhaling air frantically. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt the sun block her eyelids. Cracking one eye open, she looked at Hiccup with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Hiccup," Mayweather said, getting up and greeting Hiccup. She went to hug him, but forgot that her chest was exposed to him, causing Hiccup to cover his eyes with one had and Toothless shielding his with his tail fin.

"Can't erase that image…" Hiccup grumbled. Mayweather had finally placed her shirt back on, and looked at Hiccup with red eyes and damp licorice hair.

"So what's up?" Mayweather asked, drying her hair by twisting it.

"Where have you _been_?"

The words had echoed in Mayweather's ears. She can hear the sincerity in his voice. His eyes were full of sorrow for the girl. For nearly two weeks since she settled herself on Berk, she was absent from the group. Mayweather burdened them with worrisome, and made things worse as she disappeared into thin air.

"I was… away," Mayweather lied, receiving skeptical eyes.

"Away where?" Hiccup said.

"Somewhere, just drop it, all right?" Mayweather said, being short with him.

"Why don't you come over to our table anymore? Why are you so tired?" Hiccup said. He interrogated her some more, having Mayweather silence herself in anger.

"I've just been think on some things, you know. Typical teenage stuff," Mayweather lied. Again and agin she lied to him, one lie on top of another. Hiccup responded back in a firm but cordial with her.

"Like what? Because you've been mute for nearly two weeks now, and I'm starting to worry about you committing-"

"Stop," Mayweather said, scaring Hiccup a little to the point that he stepped on foot away from her, "Now I'll admit, I may have been depressed and sunk into a state of isolation, but not to the point of committing suicide, Hiccup. Shame of you to think that upon me!" She turned around, no longer facing Hiccup. Hiccup's heart sunk into the bottom of his stomach. What she said was true.

He thought of this.

Her very attitude for the pass two weeks was explainable in both behavior and body languages. How she coward from her peers as they said hurtful things. How her posture was whenever she sat at a table or even a chair, with the splat of the chair to correct her back. She had a parochial view on thing since, and constricted herself in loneliness, and self-pity.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come at you wrong like that," Hiccup said. Mayweather looked back at the boy, who had a cracked smile on his face. She looked at him with dull blue eyes, which had only made him a little scared for what's about to come.

She walked herself to him, and hugged him only with one arm, slamming his back assuringly for him too know that everything was okay. Before Hiccup can even hug her back, she pulled away quickly.

"Thank you… for thinking of me," Mayweather said with a soft voice. Hiccup nodded in response, getting on his dragon and prepping himself to launch off.

"Oh, Hiccup?" Mayweather called out.

"Yes?" Hiccup said, smiling genuinely.

"Tell Astrid that I'm okay. I know she's worried about me too." Hiccup smiled once more, and flew off to the academy where his friends were probably wondering about him. Mayweather smiled at him as he flew, but soon faded with thoughts of her uncle. The comparison between Hiccup and her Uncle dominated the obvious.

Vladimir was a cold-hearted cynic, a treacherous being with no sympathy in his soul. If he were made out of stone, you wouldn't find at all one piece of gold that showed he loved anyone. Hell, he would let anyone one of his people die in battle and not mourn their lost. Hiccup, on the other hand, was golden in both character, and personality. By just looking at him, Mayweather felt clarity in her heart, and praise him. In other words-

Hiccup was not Vladimir.

Mayweather went back into the water, and continued to scrap the barnacles from off the boat, removing the article of top clothing from her body. She spent the rest of her day doing the most unthinkable tasks her uncle put upon her. It would only be a matter of time until her bones had eroded and made her into jelly.


	6. How To Spare A Dragon

Mayweather sat on a barrel, watching her newly found friends train with their dragons. She was back in her not-so-new clothes, but found some rather interesting flaws with it. The dye of her red shirt had faded into a cherry blossom pink, with red streaks still visible. Her pants were a gradient black to her knee, and washed gray downward to her ankles.

She had thought over some things and decided that she wasn't going to let the troubles of life

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were throwing fish at their Zippleback, Fishlegs was coddling his beloved Gronkle as Snotlout was trying to discipline his Monsterous Nightmare. Astrid was teaching her Deadly Nadder Stormfly vocal commands in combat, and Hiccup was fitting Toothless for his prosthetic tail fin. She watched them care for their dragons.

An orange Terrible Terror had suddenly flown by her, flapping it's wings frantically into the academy, and crashing onto a pile of wood. The children had looked at the Terrible Terror to see that it was beat up and rather scarred severely. Hiccup had picked up the small pint-sized dragon and inspected it. The scars were fresh, oozing out vermillion blood. The heartbeat of the dragon was pounding into Hiccup's hands.

"What happened?" Astrid said, trying to pet the Terror, only having it snap it's jaws at her. Its voice gurgled in disgust towards the blonde viking, which made Astrid think otherwise.

"Looks like he got hurt on the way here," Hiccup said. He noticed the scars were indeed knife cuts, some on the legs and some on the chest area, "Or worse."

The Leatherhead children came running in with pocket knifes, and even sickle knifes. The dragons were now about to pounce the young teens, until their owners calmed them down. _Oh no, not them again_, Mayweather thought in her mind. It was so long ago that she saw them, but by the look on their faces that they were the same greedy and selfish children she saw.

"Where is it! Where's that dog with wings!" Tigerlily says with an angry temper in her voice. Her posse was with her; the twins, Elsa, and Brogan. They all had knifes in their hands, gripping them to the point where their knuckles were white.

"Look, what's going on? Why are you here?" Fishlegs said, being the calmest of the vikings.

"I want that little piece of **garbage **to give back my pendant!" Tigerlily said, pointing at the small and timid dragon in Hiccup's hands. Hiccup looked at the poor creature, seeing that it was in pain. It's whining was loud enough for Hiccup to hear.

"Look, I don't know what your intention is, but here on Berk we do not kill dragons; we train them," Hiccup said, having his friends agree with him one hundred percent. Mayweather then stood up with the teens, squeezing herself between Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Whatever, just give us that dragon!" Tigerlily said with angry eyes. Hiccup have stepped back a little from Tigerlily as she got a step closer to him.

"No," Mayweather said out timid. All the children had looked at Mayweather with saucers for eyes. Tigerlily especially had large eyes, too.

"What did you say?" Tigerlily said with a threatening voice that made Mayweather's stomach twitch in fear. The very words echoed in her head, not realizing what she was putting herself into. _Not today_, Mayweather said in her mind.

"I said no," Mayweather said, "you're not going to touch that dragon."

"You can't fight, but you're telling me what to do?" Tigerlily said with a snigger. " our not going to do anything, you little runt!" Mayweather felt like Tigerlily was going to punch the blood out of her, but she knew what she was doing was right.

"You heard her," Snotlout said showing off his chest as a sign of strength, "go take a hike!" All of a sudden, the rest of the kids had jumped in, asking them to leave the poor dragon alone. The Leatherheads felt trapped and furious with themselves for thinking they can actually walk in and try to kill a dragon. Tigerlily was having second thoughts about her arrival in the academy.

"Fine!" Tigerlily said. Mayweather had looked at the dragon to see it had something lodged in its throat. She pointed at the dragon, which had snapped it jaws at her finger. Hiccup looked at the dragon with concerned eyes. He tickled the dragon's throat, having it gag and cough up the pendant Tigerlily had asked for. It wasn't exactly a pendant, but a little heart shaped piece of amber. Hiccup had tossed the necklace to Tigerlily, having her wear it right back.

"There, you got your pendant back, now leave!" Astrid said, swinging her axe on her shoulder. Tigerlily turned around temporarily, only having charged at Mayweather. Mayweather had back quickly ran to the wall. When Tigerlily was about to raise her knife, Tuffnut and Ruffnut had sent their dragon, Barf and Belch, to grab Tigerlily and throw her into wagon full of water.

"Ha! Who's the little runt now!" Ruffnut said, high-fiving her brother in victory. Hiccup just shakes his head, seeing how they would do something like this. Tigerlily had crawled out of the cold water and waddled to the exit of the academy.

"You'll be sorry, **Fickleberg**!" Tigerlily said. Mayweather blushed a little covering her eyes I embarrassment. The rest of the Leatherheads had followed Tigerlily out of the academy.

"What did she just say?" Snotlout said with a mocking grin.

"_My last name is Fickleberg_," Mayweather murmured to everyone. Snotlout had bursted out laughing due to the last name. Astrid had struck Snotlout upside his head, making him fall on his face.

"I think it's a pretty cool name," Astrid said, making Mayweather feel a tiny bit better.

"Today, you stood up for yourself," Hiccup said with a cheerful voice. He laid his hand on her shoulder. She smiled a little. She _did _stand up for herself today, and she felt a slight bit okay with it. It didn't do much, but made a huge difference in her appearance. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. I'm just happy that Tigerlily didn't hit me," Mayweather said with a laugh. Everyone laughed too, especially the twins. "Oh, and thanks you guys for defending me back there, especially you Ruff and Tuff."

"No prob', just doing our viking thing," Tuffnut said, stretching his arms to show off his muscular side to Mayweather. Ruffnut had pushed her brother out of the way going up to Mayweather and rested her elbow on he shoulder. Mayweather was an inch or two shorter than Ruffnut, but not at all shorter than Hiccup. She was just the right size.

"So… how do you deal with those jerks and jerkettes," Ruffnut said with a cringed nose.

"I just shrug them off. It's not worth it if I get caught up in the mess," Mayweather confessed to Ruffnut. She nodded a little.

"Well, I say we find them, and set them on _fire_!" Tuffnut said. The idea of violence to the twins was indeed exhilarating for both of them. Ruffnut grinned an evil grin on her face with the suggestion her brother had put out there.

"No, we sneak into their houses and cut off all their hair off!" Ruffnut rebutted. Snotlout and the rest had nodded no in refusal of their plan. As the twins went on about their exaggerated plans for the mean children, Mayweather had inspected the Terrible Terror, who was still shaking in Hiccup's arms. She looked very closely at the small dragon with large eyes. The dragon had eyed the girl with large yellow eyes. Mayweather was about to rest her hand on the dragon's snout, when suddenly a cold hand had grabbed her forearm, nearly squeezing the blood out of her arm. She yelped, and looked up at her uncle, who looked furious.

"What did I tell you, lass!" Vladimir said with anger in his guttural voice. Mayweather looked up at him with frightened eyes, almost about to shed a tear.

"I'm s-sorry… I d-didn't mean t-to-" Mayweather was then yanked from the dragon, who let out a small yelp to see the approaching child leave. Vladimir had yanked up up to the point where she was nearly off the ground.

"Enough of your damned babbling! You're coming with me!" Vladimir said. They both left the arena, having Mayweather protest in horror as she was dragged out from her friends. She looked at the kids, who were just shocked at what had taken place in front of them.

_The Chief's Home_

"The children informed me! We had a deal, you little twit!" Vladimir screamed in her ear. Again she sat in the chair, the very chair her uncle had screamed her at all her life. Her father was away on hunting trips, and Vladimir would stay behind and scold Mayweather for no reason whatsoever. It was a painful and harsh memory that still lived in her.

"Informed you of what? That I spared a dragon's life because it was about to get killed but those demons you call children?" Mayweather said, snapping at her uncle for once.

"You should have let the little devil die!" Vladimir spat, eyes darted into her eyes, and suddenly raised a hand, causing the girl to cringe from the hand. Vladimir had thought of something else in mind for the weak and defenseless child.

"Me just striking you won't solve anything; you need to be punished!" Vladimir said, growling at the fear stroked child with yellow teeth. Mayweather had cringed at his smile. If he were compared to a dragon, he would have smog-like ring around her. She looked at the man who was contemplating her punishment with a chin stroking his beard and furrowed eyes.

"From now on, you will not train a dragon. You will not be near even a small fireworm. You'll be here every single day from now on until you know your place!" Vladimir said. He threw a furry but dingy blanket at Mayweather, who toppled over on the floor from its heavy weight.

Mayweather didn't like dragons very much, so it wasn't a problem. But her friends rider dragons, not to mention having them around them 24/7. It was going to be hard to explain to Hiccup that she can't be around any type of dragon within her proximity.

_The Haddock House_

"…And that's what happened. What do you think?" Hiccup asked his father. He had explained to him what went on with Mayweather and the chief of the Leatherheads. Stoick sat on his chair, having stroked his beard at the reoccurring events Hiccup had specified. His eyes had furrowed with anger, as he had heard something different.

"Really, I was told something different," Stoick said. Hiccup was able to get his father to speak to him on the day of the second attack, though it was very late, and Hiccup had not gotten word from him.

"Well, what did he say?" Hiccup said, feeling as though something unexpected was going to come out of his father's mouth.

"Vladimir said that at a young age Mayweather had lost her mother due to illness, and that she began to lie constantly afterwards. And when her father was killed, she just went mundane," Stoick said, not really believing the man himself, but kept in his mental vault. Hiccup never knew she how bad she had it, and he complained how he could never be a viking like all the others. But Toothless came along, and still things a little rocky, but with good friends he made it through.

"That's not true at all! Mayweather would never lie at all. She just wouldn't," Hiccup said in protest. Hiccup knew this was all a lie to him, a complete made-up story just to keep Mayweather away from him and his friends.

"I know, it's not a really well backed up story, but from now on don't be alone with Mayweather unless the children are there," Stoick said, "I just what ever Vladimir says it's not true about Mayweather. She's a very fair lass." Hiccup had knelt next to his dragon, who was purring next to him with large grass green eyes.

"I know bud, but what about the others. They were adjusting to Mayweather just fine," Hiccup said, petting his faithfully companion. Hiccup just had one question in mind that made things confusing for weeks now.

Why did Mayweather and Vladimir have more contact with each other than any of the other people in the Leatherheads tribe?

It was a question the probed his mind for sometime. Vladimir was more worried about Mayweather and her whereabouts rather than the other children, but had sided with the children rather than her. Even with the evidence written all over, he was completely arrogant to face the truth. But why those two instead of the others?

_The wind had ferociously beat at the home of the co-leader. The thunder and lightening had made the animals in their pens scream in horror, as sheep were bleating in fear and yak stomping their feet. A 7 year old Mayweather had been the most afraid of lightening. She hid under the table with a small blanket over her head. She shook violently as she heard the clapping of thunder from her home._

_"__Mayweather? Mayweather where are you, lass?" her father said with a candle near him to keep light from leaving. He searched for his daughter, fearing the worse of what might happen if she was lost in the house. He heard a little whimper from under the table, kneeling down to see Mayweather whimpering._

_"__Daddy, I'm scared," Mayweather said with a muffled mouth from her blanket. She looked at her father with glistening eyes. Godfrid had grabbed his small child in his large and burly arms. _

_"__It's all right, deary. I'm here now, don't cry," Godfrid, combing away the hair that got in her face. "Thor must be upset about something," he implied to Mayweather indirectly._

_"__I think I know why?" Mayweather said, wiping her eyes._

_"__Why then?" Godfrid asked._

_"__He's crying because momma died," Mayweather said. Godfrid felt an arrow of angst hit in him in his heart. He had been exactly two months since the death of his wife, his very love. Her illness was on and off, and he was lost in thinking she would live another year. He prayed to the Gods that if Freya takes her now, let it be her will as the Goddess of Death. He prepared for his wife's death, and said his finally farewell. Mayweather, however, was struck like a tidal wave on a boulder. She cried heavily as she saw her rock of a mother wither away._

_"__Mother would be happy now. She won't suffer anymore, lass," Godfrid said, holding his small child in his hands so tightly it made Mayweather cringe a little. The rest of the night Mayweather had slept on her father's chest, hugging him as he did in return._

Mayweather's eyes stared at her thumbs, as she remember the comfort of sucking on them was rather soothing. It was habit, but fortunately she had grown out of it. Instead of suck her thumb, she would bite on the very edge of her nail as more of a fidgeting type of habit. It was one habit after another.


	7. The Secrets of a Leatherhead

The sunset was indeed a charming view. Mayweather had stood outside the arena, looking at the dragons in front her. Their owners were nowhere to be found, not even Hiccup who was in charge. She looked at the dragons playing with each other, and some play fighting. She didn't even know dragons _can _play fight like regular vikings do sometimes. Toothless was there, resting his head as he had chewed on a leather ball for toss n' throw activities. He wagged his tail vigorously as he chewed on that ball, sometimes teething it.

Mayweather watched the dragon with widened eyes. His was calm and alive at the same time. He was lost in his own little world, eyes innocent and large as he fidgeted with the ball in his mouth, covering it with a thick coating of saliva.

_I wonder how its like to be in Hiccup's perspective_, Mayweather thought in her mind. It was funny really. Her uncle had forbidden her from training dragons, though she was never really interesting with them in the first place. She didn't even train dragons; those Leatherheads were always lying on her. But when she was constricted of doing so, there was indeed an urge for her to actually _train _a dragon, even if it was a Terrible Terror.

That dragon though…

That dragon was harmed by Tigerlily and her so called friends. Mayweather has stepped in, and defended the creature without realizing she was in a harmful situation. She saw that the dragon needy, and needed care in everyday possible. She felt sorry for the thing, but probably now it must have died from severe blood lost.

"Sup, Mayweather," said Tuffnut with a raspy voice. Mayweather jumped as she didn't know Tuffnut was standing behind her for nearly the minutes without her knowing so.

"Oh gods… you scared the living life out of me!" Mayweather said, laughing nervously at the boy, who laughed at her back at her. He had a double-ended spear in his hand with decorative motifs.

"Yeah, you seemed kinda weird with the chief yesterday. Is everything okay with you?" Tuffnut said, scratching his left buttocks. Mayweather needed to tell someone about what happened.

"Well not exactly… I really need to speak to Hiccup actually. Do you know where he is?" Mayweather asked of Tuffnut. Tuffnut then scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out where Hiccup was at.

"Uuuuh. I think he's at his house, probably at the forge," Tuffnut said. Mayweather had been there a few days ago. She learned from Gobber that Hiccup works with him in the forge, merging and making swords and shields and maces and all that came with the viking heritage.

"Thanks Tuffnut," Mayweather said, patting him on his back before running to the forge with was on the other side of the town. If you were to fly a dragon right on top of Berk and see what it looked, it was a canal of small villages intertwined with each other, and several house merged with one another. It was difficult to get around Berk without having people knock into her. Some of the villages had offered her clothes, boots, weapons, and food in addition, but she refused humbly and went to the forge.

When she got there, rings of smoke had released from the shed, as if someone was working there. The smell of iron had floated up her nose, and she coughed the ghastly smoke that came with it. She entered with the neck of her shirt over her nose to block the odor of iron from entering her lungs. Mayweather saw Hiccup banging on some iron, specifically a doubled sided axe.

"Hiccup?" Mayweather said accidentally opening her shirt and smelling the very toxic air. She coughed suddenly, waving the semi-solid particles from her view, revealing a sweaty and rather tired Hiccup.

"Oh, Mayweather," Hiccup said, finishing his work, dunking the axe in the water to have it cool, "I actually need to talk to you about something."

"You did?" Mayweather said, a little surprise about the turnabouts of this situation.

"Yes, my dad thought of it actually," Hiccup said with a suppressed laugh, "I don't think it's really necessary, but my dad was serious." Mayweather cocked her head in confusion.

"What did he say?" Mayweather asked. Hiccup had sat down Mayweather on a chair, and sat next to her with grieving eyes.

"My dad thinks I shouldn't be with you alone," Hiccup finally said. Mayweather's eyes widened a little. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Mayweather said, a voice now cracking from the heart-breaking situation.

"Look I know it doesn't sound right, but my father had heard from Vladimir that you began to lie constantly after the death of your parents," Hiccup said. Mayweather's eyes had widened even more. Her eyes furrowed in anger, and she just felt this pain in her chest that thumped loudly as she was accused of this.

"So what are you trying to say… _Hiccup_," Mayweather said, slowly standing up and looked over Hiccup. Hiccup felt this overwhelming feeling of fear cast over him. He stood up to, backing up a little.

"Nothing it's just that-" Hiccup suddenly saw Mayweather grab the axe he had just finished forging together.

"Just what? Now you're taking sides with that Thor forsaken piece of bones you call a chief," Mayweather said, dragging the head of the axe across the floor creating small sparks with it. She was referring to her uncle, seeing how unbelievably

"Mayweather, I'm not saying that," Hiccup said, maneuvering around Mayweather as she was getting closer. She snapped her neck back at Hiccup, who had frightened eyes.

"Then what are you say?" Mayweather said. She didn't know what came over her. She was scared for herself and for Hiccup. The anger had settled in her already.

"I'm just saying that losing someone can be very hard," Hiccup said, grabbing her hand that held the axe so strongly it felt as though to were part of it. He had taken the axe, and placed it on the table behind him.

"Oh what do you know about losing someone," Mayweather said, no realizing the anger in her voice that cracked. Hiccup went deep into his thoughts and spoke softly.

"I lost my mother when I was young," Hiccup said, making Mayweather snap out of her violent trance. Her faced cooled down, and she slumped back on the chair. She put her hands to her face, covering her shame.

"I'm so so so so sorry," Mayweather said, now crying a little now. Hiccup had picked Mayweather as she cried and hugged her tightly. Hiccup had reached to the point of crying too, but it would only make Mayweather cry even more.

"It's okay," Hiccup said. Mayweather had wiped her eyes, hiccuping in the process. Hiccup had wiped her cheek, and combed her hair back a little.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that," Mayweather said, "Just how you came out at me like that-"

"I know, and I'm sorry that I made you feel you feel untrustworthy," Hiccup said. Hiccup then thought at something. Why did she react to him and not to the other kids when they had picked on her and made her angry.

"It's just that, I like you very much Hiccup and your like, my best friend," Mayweather said, "and it hurts a lot when someone accuses you of something that your not." Hiccup nodded in agreement with her statement. He wasn't believed by anyone before Toothless entered his life, not even his father.

"I know who you feel…" Hiccup said. He suddenly pulled his arm around her neck and jerked her a little, "So you wanna hang out with us today. We're doing a training mission today on Dragon Island," Hiccup encouraged. Mayweather looked down on the ground, not responding. She couldn't be around dragons

"Hiccup, I have to tell you something too," Mayweather said, facing Hiccup with worried eyes and twiddling fingers.

"I can't be around you guys; you're with your dragons all the time and Vladimir had prohibit me from being near dragons," Mayweather said with a shy voice. Hiccup had his hands laid on the table, just thinking of the insane request from her chief. It was absorb, ridiculous, and complete unreasonable. The whole island was packed with dragons, even rogue ones at that.

"That's stupid!" Hiccup flat out said, throwing his arms, "I mean what did he expect Berk for it to be. It's full of dragons!" Hiccup was getting frustrated at all of this and all that happened before.

"I know it sounds bad, but it's probably for the best," Mayweather said, not putting an effort into stopping her uncle from letting near a dragon let alone train one. She wasn't very interested in dragons anyway, but how Hiccup portrayed it seemed so exciting and thrilling.

"I'm going to talk to my dad about this again," Hiccup said, "This whole thing about you not being near dragons has gone a little too far."

"Hiccup if anyone should talk to your father it should be me. I want him to know that what I'm saying is true," Mayweather said. Hiccup understood this. She needed Stoick to talk to her anyway, with all the troublesome occurrences this month, she needed to settle it straight.

Hiccup had indeed insisted on having Mayweather talk to Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. Mayweather had never really knew him in person, as he was fatherly to her the knight at the storm. They say that when he was a baby, he popped off the head of dragon clean off his head. Considering how large and well… _vast _he was, it was a believable story, but nothing to get overzealous about. She had walked in the Haddock home with hand in hand, posture hunched, and eyes large for the unexpected. She saw Stoick at the table with Gobber, who was looking over some hand drawn structures of some sorts

"Is this a bad time?" Mayweather said, skipping out on her talk with the chief, but Hiccup had pushed her back into the house, eying her to talk to him. Her voice got Stoick's attention, and actually stopped everything he did, as if he _was _expecting her to visit him.

"Ah Mayweather I've been meaning to see you for a while now," Stoick said, standing up and walking up to Mayweather with a smile on his face. He was nearly 8 feet taller, like a giant of some sort. She had stretched her neck upward to see the man in front of her.

"You… did?" Mayweather said, with a cringed nose and enlarge eyes.

"Yes, I've been hearing some things from your chief, Vladimir. And I want everything all out in the open today," Stoick said. Hiccup had stood out near the threshold of his house, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

"Hiccup, why don't you go and help out the village, they can use some help with the yak and sheep," Stoick said, giving him a "go and leave" face. Hiccup took this seriously and walked away from the house getting to his dragon at the academy.

Mayweather was alone with the two large men, Gobber finishing the sketches and putting them aside. She formed a thin line with her lips, and eyebrows high up to her pointed hairline as she looked back and forth at the men.

"Mayweather, this island has been here for seven generations, and our people have lived here in peace with no signs of harm, threat or heckle of anything kind," Stoick said, looking through a window to see his people help each other out, which proved his point in peace. "And it had come to my attention that some of the children from your tribe have been bothering you for quite sometime since your arrival."

"Well, not exactly _bother_. Just the fact that they happen to enjoy seeing me in pain," Mayweather said, trying to laugh it out as a way to feel a little clearance in her mind.

"This is a serious matter, lassie," Gobber said with a furrowed unibrow. Mayweather had silenced herself for the moment, having a rather mundane and parochial view.

"Mayweather just because you're from a different tribe, that doesn't make me any less important in the situation. This is my island, and I always have the final word," Stoick said. He placed a reassuring hand on her should. There were hairs on the back of his hand and on his knuckles too, which creeped her out a bit.

"I can't be near dragons anymore. My chief thinks that they're unholy beasts. He hates things not being in place," Mayweather said. Stoick and Gobber had exchanged looks as they though of the idea of not allow dragons near the children was incredibly ridiculous.

"Well it's rather important that the children here learn how to train dragons. Right now we are in a middle of a war between two clans the Berserkers and the Outcasts," Stoick said. Mayweather began to wheeze heavily to the Beserker name came up. Her eyes had suddenly shut tightly in the painful memory.

_"Berserkers! ATTACK!"_

_Within seconds a portion of Berserker men had jumped from their ships, and charged at the Leatherhead men and women who fought towards their enemy. The banging and clinking of iron smashing into each other was loud and ominous to the middle ground of Mayhem's Abyss. Godrid the Noble stood from a watch tower, calling out in a large tuba like horn, creating a blast of a sound, having everyone scream in fear of the horrid outcome of it all._

_From far Mayweather was at the crop field, shooting her head out of the stems that surrounded her. She saw fire consume the background of the island. She dropped all her things and had gone into the house to warn her uncle, who had sat in the main room._

_"__Uncle Vladimir, a fleet of Berserkers are making their way through the village! We have to evacuate!" Mayweather said. Her uncle looked at her with squinted eyes and furrowed eyebrows._

_"__I'm the chief and __**I'll **__say when we need to evacuate!" Vladimir said with annoyance, he knocked into her, making her stumble a little. He looked outside to see nothing but warfare in front of his eyes. The houses were burning and fallen soldiers were scattered everywhere. The Berserkers seemed aggressive with the remaining ones as they were fighting them off._

_Vladimir had grabbed Mayweather and fled in the house to run through a backdoor that lead to the forest. They ran through the thick vines that draped over them, they went down a steep hill. The Leatherheads that had survived were at a bunker-like refuge that had stored water supply. The children were also their, with their mothers and fathers holding them close as if was going to be the last thing they held._

_"__C'mon lass, we have to get all of this to the-," Vladimir was suddenly struck on the back of the head with a powerful knock to the back of the head. Mayweather screamed in horror as she saw a berserker herald completely clad in a male shirt and a helmet that covered his face completely. _

_The children and parents had fled out of the bunker and into the shore where their long boats were waiting their for months. Vladimir had regained consciousness, and ran like a baby from the man in front of him. She looked at him with fear in her eyes as he inched towards her, his axe held up high to cut the girl. She coward in front of him as he swung. He stopped in mid swing, as an arrow had struck him. He fell down face first to the ground. She saw her father stand before her with arms flexed from a bow and arrow at the still alive berserker._

_"__You'll not lay an unholy hand on my daughter you wretched demon from Helheim!" Godrid spat, an arrow readied at the man, who hissed in pain._

_"__Daddy!" Mayweather said in joy. She hugged her father with a tight grip around her father's waist. He dropped his weapon and gripped her back with tears in his eyes._

_"__I thought they gotten you!" Godrid said with a cracked voice. Mayweather had loosen her grip on her father, who looked at him with affectionate eyes. _

_"__Dad come on, we need to get out of here before they find you," Mayweather said, pulling her father by his hand. He accepted this and went on. Not a step further did he emitted a bloodcurdling scream which frightened Mayweather. She yelped and saw what had happened. A sword had impaled itself through her father's abdomen, and was retracted immediately. She covered her mouth and saw the man that stabbed her father._

_"__Surprise, surprise," a young and rather disturb man said with a sly voice. _

_It was Dagur the Deranged._

_He wore a chieftain's helmet with horns as high as kingdom come. His attire was embezzled with bloodstains of fallen soldiers of her people, and his face cut slightly on his left cheek, where a tattoo had laid on his eye as a scar illusion. _

_"__Mayweather… run… and never look back!" Godfrid said as his final words to his only daughter. Mayweather where to comfort him, but was about to be sliced in half by the deranged man. Luckily she had pushed her body outward to the sandy terrain. She made a running sequence down the sandy hill, but toppled downward as she did not land properly. She fell hard on the sand floor, taking a while to gain her stability. She saw the boats were leaving without her. She ran to the shore, diving into the water, and swam to the longboat. She grabbed the rim of the boat and crawled inside of it to see Vladimir stand over her with angry eyes and a frown on his face._

_"__Godrid didn't make it… did he," Vladimir said with an annoyed voice, as if his brother's death was nothing important. Mayweather cried her eyes out in front of him. Vladimir felt __**no **__compassion for the girl's crying at all. She curled into a ball, covering her face from the horror she had seen in just a short period of time._

Mayweather laid unconscious on Hiccup's bed, breathing erratically and rather violently. Her face twisted in agony as she repalyed the scene over and over again. Sweat had built up in her eyebrows. Her hair was a mess, with a strand of it on her forehead. A sudden but gentle hand had swiftly removed the hair from her eyes. The hand had repeated its motion, smoothing down her hair.

"I think you better leave, Astrid," Hiccup said.

Astrid had looked up with worried eyes. She sat next to Mayweather, removing her hand from the girl's head. She had rushed to Hiccup's home when Mayweather had her episode. She trembled and babble some words that made no sense to the chief or his childhood friend. The men had experience with many warriors having post-traumatic stress disorder after being in war with dragons for many years, but seeing it in a child like Mayweather was indeed a first for the adults.

"All right," Astrid said with a strong face for the girl. It was indeed a shock that Astrid herself would feel this way for the girl. She was perceived as a warrior, a fearless Hofferson. Her emotions got the better of her when things like this came about. Her emotions were confirmed when she believed Hiccup did not make it in battle of the Red Death, and when her uncle Finn was labeled a coward when the Flightmare had appeared during its decade appearance in Arvin Dale's Fire.

"I'll let you know when she's better," Hiccup said, leading her out the door of his home. He closed the, but felt a hand push it back open.

"Make sure she's better, Hiccup. She's very lucky to have us as her friends," Astrid said with faint smile on her face. She had went back home to her house, as it was late already. Hiccup had closed the door again, leaning on it and releasing a sigh of relief. Stoick and Gobber were bewildered at the situation that took place.

"That gave me the willies!" Gobber flat out said. Stoick had tapped him in the back of the head for saying that, having him rub his head in offense.

"Hiccup, I know what I said before, and now I'm making it clearer," Stoick said. He grabbed his son's shoulder and looked at him with faded blue eyes.

"Keep a very watchful eye on Mayweather. The least we can do is pray to Odin for her well being," Stoick said. Gobber had indeed nodded to the agreement. Hiccup was scared for Mayweather. Her attitude today at the forge was nothing compared to what he had heard from his father on her episode today. There was indeed something mentally impaired. One false move can wind up having Hiccup begging for his life.

"Okay dad," Hiccup said with a mumble. Hiccup had nowhere to sleep tonight, so he had called his friend Toothless to give him some comfort, and sleep against his warm belly. The dragon had purred at his friend, for he was comfortable too with his human at his side. Hiccup adjusted himself and slept.


	8. The Fear of A Leatherhead

Mayweather was still asleep in Hiccup's bed. Her sweat was dried from the cold air that blew into the house. She stopped fidgeting in her bed like she did the night before, and her erratic breathing had balanced itself. She was not in peace with herself, but she still clenched her teeth and turn her hands into fist as she thought of that lunatic sadist that killed her father. She had shifted in her bed, and held the blanket up to her chest as she tried to find a comfortable spot for herself. A swoosh of wind and a trill had rung in her ears. She squinted her eyes as it bother her a little. She covered her face as she now felt another swoosh of hot hair blow in her face.

It was Toothless.

Toothless was the first one to wake up in the morning. He would wait for his human to wake up so that he can take him flying. He would wag his tail and stick his tongue out begging for him to go up in the sky. He would give him his large innocent eyes of emerald green to persuade him. But today he did something different.

Mayweather moaned a little, revealing her face to Toothless who now had those large vivid eyes piercing her soul. His snout went in contact with her cheek, making her yelp in annoyance. She tried to shove the night fury away from her, but considering that the dragon was heavy to a Gronkle's weight, it only did little to none.

"Go away, Toothcup… Toothy or what ever your name is," Mayweather said. She felt this way of heat rush over her as she stood up. She wobbled like the other few times, and took a seat the bed. She ran her fingers through her long but thick black hair. She scratched it as she tried to understand why she felt so woozy. She took another try as she stood up on her feet. She then took short steps, that feeling you get every morning when your legs have this baby affect. This was her completely _every _morning.

She had literally crawled backwards down the stairs, with Toothless gurgling in question. She was still dizzy, and she wasn't going to get compensation for breaking her neck because she was loopy. The night fury followed her downstairs as she was now on her feet. The angle from where she stood was scary, considering Toothless' eyes were focused on her the entire time he stepped down.

"Creepy dragon," she murmured as he nudged her elbow, eliciting a small chirp to Mayweather. She saw Hiccup in his father's bed, probably moving once he noticed that his dragon was not beside him. He had a blanket around his waist, and his head resting on his arm. Mayweather smiled to see that her close friend was sleeping fine than she did. She walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled bedside it where Hiccup's face laid. She had her hands support her head, her cheeks raised and her eyes squinted. She blow air into his face, in which Hiccup cringed his nose. She hummed in amusement, but her hum had faded in a silent exhale of breath. Hiccup opened his eyes to see the girl smile faintly at her.

"Oh good gods," Hiccup said, jumping out of his skin. He clanged his chest to feel his heart race with the speed of light. He did this in such a matter it made Mayweather laugh a little. Toothless jogged to the boy's distress and gave him what seemed to be a kiss on his cheek, mostly a nudge. Toothless then went out to get his morning supple of fish.

"Did I scare you?" Mayweather said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh no you just almost gave me a heart attack is all. Not big deal," Hiccup said with a nervous laugh. He had pet his dragon, reaching that sweet spot he loved all so much. Hiccup swung his legs off the bed as Mayweather had stood up over the boy.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble yesterday," Mayweather said. Hiccup had looked at her with questionable eyes. Why did she apologize for having a horrific war flashback? Was this an automatic thing for her every time something occurred? Or was it self-impulse for her to do so?

"There's **no **need for you to apologize," Hiccup said. Mayweather ignored this and went one with her back turned to him.

"There's more that I need to tell you before you start questioning me again," Maywether said, turning around swiftly on her heels and faced Hiccup with arched eyes of grief.

"The reason why I had that moment yesterday was because your father said something that triggered a devastating memory from before I got here," Mayweather said. Hiccup opened his eyes wide, but his mouth clamped shut.

Minutes had spoke on, and Hiccup just felt it went on for hours. Mayweather finally revealed **almost**everything to Hiccup about what happened. She had spoken of Dagur, and his men had pillaged and killed her people, trying to keep her rage and hatred for him in her body. She couldn't let it show that she was hurting her in the inside. She had shed so many tears for her father that there were none left in her system to shed. Her silence about all was deafening… until now.

"So Dagur had killed your dad?" Hiccup said in disbelief. He and Dagur had gone way back, ever since they were in diapers. Their fathers were in peace together for half a century. While the two chieftains were having their tours, Hiccup and Dagur would be together, and not in a good way either. His behavior was… deranged, and unpredictable sometimes. He knew he was capable of doing things that But after a few months ago, the treaty was broken under certain events that had unfolded.

"Yep," Mayweather said, twiddling her hair between her fingers. She felt a little better about talking this out to Hiccup, rather than just keeping it all bottled up to herself. She wanted to continue, but the feeling of opening up was not possible right now.

"Why did they attack?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. They just went at us like they knew we wouldn't attack," Mayweather murmured, but not too low for Hiccup to strain himself to hear.

"Wow… small world," Hiccup said to himself. His war was also Mayweather's war. Who knew that Mayweather's tribe was also in a battle against the Berserkers. He was lost in trance when Mayweather had looked at him with widen eyes and mouth agape.

"What do you mean 'small world'?" Mayweather questioned.

"I just happen to know Dagur. He and I knew each other while our tribes were in peace," Hiccup said. He then remembered the very moment in which Dagur found about his night fury and his alliance with the dragons. "But he found out that we had dragons, and he declared war on us."

Mayweather nodded in realization. Dagur knows Hiccup, and now has a powerful hate towards him because he now has dragons. She has an even more sense of antipathy towards him for killing her father and destroying her home. Her reason for hating Dagur with the passion was hiring than Hiccup's… right? Her reason cancels out his any day of the week.

"Really," Mayweather said with a change of voice. It was darker than yesterday in the forge. There was a sense of obvious hate, and sinister voice, "That's rather… interesting."

"Oh it get's even better," Hiccup said with a sarcastic sense of humor, "we just had huge battle with him just a few months ago. The dragon riders and I had found a Skrill, which just so happens to be the Berserker crest." Mayweather shivered with the name of the tribe. "He wanted to use the Skrill as a weapon to destroy Berk, forming an alliance with Alvin the Treacherous."

"So are they still allying each other?" Mayweather said, now finding more information about the lunatic murderer.

"No, they separated when Dagur wasn't going to get his Skrill until after they attack Berk. So he killed him off," Hiccup said. Mayweather felt slick for doing this. Hiccup's knowledge on Dagur and his minions were all that she needed to get her revenge on Dagur.

"So, out of curiosity, where would you say this Skrill is at?" Mayweather asked.

"When we realized that the Skrill was impossible to train, I had frozen it deep within a glacier cut," Hiccup said. Mayweather looked calm outside, feeling somewhat happy and ebullient on the inside. She was going to find that Skrill on her own, dig it out, and train it so that she can use it against Dagur and his armada of Berserker warriors.

"That's rather… strange," Mayweather said to herself. She wondered on why Hiccup had frozen the dragon, not training it himself or at least give it to Gobber. He doesn't have a dragon to ride on. "We were probably at sea looking for salmon and fish."

"Well, there you have it," Hiccup said with a pause. Mayweather had nodded to the information that was given to him with strong supporting details of what she might do afterwards. "There's more stuff about the Skrill and other dragons in the Book of… well Dragons," Hiccup said with snigger.

"If you excuse me, I need to go to the training arena for a quick second," Mayweather said.

"I gotta go to the forge anyway," Hiccup said. Mayweather got up and ran outside to the arena that was just opposite of the village.

_The Berk Dragon Training Academy_

Astrid was throwing her axe at various red and white targets from afar. Her axe had broken many targets, cheering herself on in the inside. Snotlout's choice of weapon was a mace. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, had spears in their grasps. Fishlegs had an iron hammer with little iron spikes on the long side of it.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you guys are up," Astrid said, having them come up to the targets provided for them. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had synchronized their spear throw, having them miss miserably from the target.

"You messed up my shot!" Tuffnut said with anger, butting heads with his sister.

"What do you mean _I _messed up your shot! You're the one with the girly noodle arms!" Ruffnut said, shoving her brother in rebuttal. He got up and attacked his sister with hands in her shirt. The two had fought each other, forgetting their original plan. Snotlout, without Astrid's consent, had walked up to the target.

"Watch and see how a _real _viking does it!" Snotlout said with absolute confidence and no doubt in his shot with be as accurate. Snotlout, without even looking, had lost the heavy half of the mace, which landed on his foot. He screamed in agony as he yanked his foot, and held it in hopes that the pain with subside. Fishlegs had walked up to the target, and hitting only the top of the target, but still made an effort into hitting it.

"Good work, Fishlegs," Astrid said with good judgement on Fishlegs' part; if only she had something to say about the twins and Snotlout. Mayweather had jogged into the arena with sweat on her forehead and clothes all discombobulated.

"Man, am I out of shape," Mayweather said, panting heavily and hands in her back. She engulfed some air into her longs, only to have her sides hurt in the process so. Astrid had hugged Mayweather, catching Mayweather off guard for a minute. Mayweather just hugged back.

"Is everything okay? You went crazy last night," Astrid said, cupping her cheek.

_I didn't know I was this special, _Mayweather thought of Astrid, "Yeah, I'm fine." Everyone stopped what they were doing to focus on Mayweather and Astrid's bonding moment. Astrid just smile in relief as she saw that her friend was okay.

"Well, good. You need to tell me right away what happened," Astrid said with concerned eyes.

"I'll be with you in just a moment, Astrid. Right now I need to get to a library of some sort," Mayweather said. She looked at one of the vikings for any answer, "Can anyone tell where to find the Book of Dragons?"

"Why of course, milady," Snotlout said, bowing down to her. Fishlegs had moved in front of the arrogant, and smiled humbly to the girl.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'll show you the way," Fishlegs said. With a pure smile on he face, she followed the boy out of the arena and to the great hall.

_The Great Hall_

Tigerlily and the twin Gustavesons were playing with knifes, throwing them at each other and blocking them with wooden plates. They were the only ones in the great hall, no one there to witness the horseplay. Mayweather had walked in with a grin on her face. This had caught Tigerlily's eye, and nudged one of the twins in their elbow. They looked at each other with question and looked in Mayweather's direction.

Fishlegs was introducing the section of books that he and Hiccup had created on dragons and many other things. They were obviously new, and not touched. The vikings were not fans of reading, but it was interesting to Mayweather. Since she cannot train dragons, she might as well read about them and their world. There were small books and big books. The history of Berk was in stored in all these books, and she was going to read them all one day. Fishlegs had pulled out a large book with a Monstrous Nightmare as Berk's crest.

"And here we have the official and sometimes updating, Book of Dragons," Fishleg said. He gave the book to Mayweather, who looked at the braille design of the crest. It felt alive, as if all the vikings that had written down their observations were still pulsating in her fingertips.

"Wow," she said with a grin, "I feel trusted with this."

"You can start reading it now if you like," Fishlegs said. He looked back to see the children he saw bothering Mayweather a while back. His eyes squinted a little and his lips pursed up, "But I suggest you read it later." Mayweather had looked at teens, who stood up and walked in her direction.

"I… gotta go," Mayweather said, bumping into Fishlegs and out of the hall. The three kids had chased the girl with their knives. Mayweather had held the book in her shirt so they wouldn't steal it from her. She ran as fast as she can but the book kept on hitting her in her chin. She had just grabbed the book and just ran with it to the Haddock's house, and ran inside. She slammed the door just went the children where banging on the door. This had attracted Toothless' attention, causing the drain to swoop down and tend to the girl. Stoick just so happened to be in the house as well.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" Stick bellowed in surprise. Mayweather tried to get the words out, but her back was being punched through the door. It was like a herd of yak trying to break into the house. It was indeed powerful bangs on the door, and Stick was getting furious. Toothless growled in fury as he heard the loud bangs on the wooden door.

"MAYWEATHER GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A _REAL _VIKING!" Tigerlily screamed with anger. Stoick had open the door with a look of annoyance but glower in the mix. Mayweather could have sworn Tigerlily's eyes had shrunk with fear of the large man standing with hands at his waist and head bowed in focus of the girl.

"Why are you botherin' this lass? What did she ever do to you?" Stoick said with a bit of sympathetic voice in him. Mayweather frowned a little, not wanting this to be the result of this. She wanted him to discipline the girl.

"Listen, Stoick, we were just fooling around with her," Tigerlily said, smiling innocently at the man with round green eyes and arched eyes. She looked like a puppy with those eyes, but behind those puppy eyes was a demonic siren from Helheim.

"Oh really, that's why you had beaten the lass up a month ago for defending herself?" Stoick said, fevering to her busted and broken appearance a month ago when she had first settled on Berk, "I know all about it. My son and Astrid had informed me of your little group."

"We were just-"

"Not another word from you Tigerlily. If I see you harassing Mayweather one more time, I'll banish **you **and **your **friends into oblivion along with your chief Vladimir," Stoick said. Tigerlily had backed away at the bellowing sound of the man's voice. It was louder than the roar of a Thunderdrum, "Now leave before I change my mind." Tigerlily had started running away from the man, who still glowered at her from behind. The twins had only smiled, and dashed out of the man's sight. Stoick nodded and looked back at Mayweather, who looked grateful for his defense on Mayweather's part.

"Thank you so much Stoick," Mayweather said. Toothless had focused on the girl, nudging her a little, she looked at him with furrowed eyes and stared at the green eyes that pinched her soul. "Can you stop looking at me now." The dragon looked as though it was laughing and crawled back upstairs, waiting for his owner to return.

"I was wrong about you," Stoick said, resting his hands on her shoulder, "I thought you were not a good influence on Hiccup, as things were said about you. But you have a good heart, but you'll need help," Stoick said.

"What do you mean I need help?" Mayweather said.

"You'll be learning how to fight; dragon or viking," Stoick said. Mayweather felt as though a bucket of water had fell over her head in shock. She was going to fight in the ring with dragons. She was going to… train dragons.

"What about Vladimir?" Mayweather said, "He wouldn't let me train dragons, or even let me go near them. I'm not even supposed to be in the presence of one." She looked upstairs to see Toothless' head hang over the step of the room. He looked at her with little concern, just lazily and mundane.

"Don't worry about him. I'll have a word with that chief of yours about this whole kerfuffle," Stoick said. Stoick had headed outside to Vladimir's house. It was just Mayweather and Toothless. The dragon had crawled downstairs and next to Mayweather. Mayweather had let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Look, I get it, you like me. That's sweet and all, but you and I will never work. It's impossible, all right? Stop looking at me with those eyes," Mayweather said. Toothless only tilted his head with such innocence. Mayweather did not realize she was talking to a dragon with no strangeness in her whatsoever. Mayweather just smiled at the dragon, seeing just how he was trying help her. She sat down on the floor and grabbed the Book of Dragons. She opened it to see all the dragons listed and completely labeled by their class.

"Stoker Class, Boulder Class, Fear Class?" Mayweather said in amazement. She looked at the book with inspired eyes and skimmed through the serrated pages as she saw their were more dragons she had never seen in her life before; The Snaptrapper, the Speed Stinger, the Timberjack, and much more. She looked at the last class, and the last page.

The Skrill: Strike Class;

"_The __**Skrill**__… The Skrill electrifies itself when hunting. It also rides lightning bolts to reach supersonic speed_," Mayweather read the next page to see detailed drawings of the Skrill. It had large wings with large talon thumbs. She looked blank a little bit, and scared out of her skin. Her fingers trembled in fear of what she might read next. "_The Skrill is only found during lightning storms. It can breathe out concentrated beams of the powerful beams of powerful electrical white fire. Skrills can also store lightning in their body and use it for future attacks. It can survive for decades when frozen due to its inner body temperature_." Mayweather's heart raced in fear of the dragon's power of lightning. The very last page was written in red ink.

"_Do not approach this dragon. Do not find it. It is __**untrainable**_."

Mayweather had her face in her hands, thinking of all the things she feared. Death was her most feared enemy. It was her most mentioned. When death had occurred across a conversation, it was saddening for her, and indeed heartbreak. Knowing you were about to die was the worse thing you can ever think of. The last thing you would thing of before passing on.

Toothless sensed this agony in her and laid his head on her lap, purring softly. Mayweather had slipped from under him, and moved to the other side of the room. Toothless let out a bleat of sadness and rested his head on the floorboard, looking at her with dazed green eyes.

Now she had a reason to be scared of dragons.


	9. Welcome To Training!

_**AN: I was a little half-assed with this chapter to be **_**_honest with you. I wasn't expecting it to turn out like this. I wasn't myself when writing; I was sick and I couldn't concentrate and all so forgive me if there are any mistakes or loops in this chapter, and if there are I'll edit it a little. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Today was **her **day.

She was going to practice and show her potential in the training ring today. She had a set of matching metal shoulder pads that her uncle had thrown at her today, her crimson-pink shirt, her father's boots, and her black legging pants. Her belt had the crest of the Leatherheads, which was a Gronkle. She had her hair done in a french fishtail that ended between her shoulders. She did not have any weapons of her own, and hoped to find good ones at the arena. She looked nervous and indeed pale. It was her nature to fight anyone because of the lessons her father had instill in her.

_"__I wanna beat her up so badly!" Mayweather said to her father, referring to a ten-and-a-half Tigerlily. The ten year old had looked at her father with one black eye and a bruised cheek. Godfrid had a block of ice in his hand, and gave it to his daughter. She had taken it, and leaned it on her swollen eye._

_"__I told them to not lay a hand on you," Godrid said. He combed the articles of hair that cover her face. Mayweather had simply had a pout on her face, and a simple squint in her good eye, "And fighting back won't do much of anything but get you in trouble."_

_"__So you're telling me that I should let them fight me," Mayweather said. Godfrid eyed the girl with a glare._

_"__That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying to use your words. __**That's **__your greatest weapon in a fight," Godfrid said to his child. Mayweather had looked at him in disbelief, but still heed his words as advise._

Mayweather then heard a loud bang on the door. She jumped a little, and moved around frantically. Mayweather still not had told Hiccup or anyone else that her uncle is the chief, and that she lived in the chief's home. Mayweather combed her hair with her fingers as she tried to think of a plan.

"Dammit girl, open the door!" Vladimir yelled with fury. Mayweather was relieved but a little uneasy. Her uncle was furious that she was going to fight in the ring with the other teens involved. Mayweather had rushed to the door and opened it with with a scared face.

"Hi… chief," Mayweather said, remembering that her uncle did not want to be referred to as uncle, but just chief.

"C'mon, you little runt; you have training today at the arena!" Vladimir said with growl. With a swing of his hand, he grabbed the girl by her shirt and dragged her out of the house. This was a common action of things whenever Vladimir took her somewhere, especially when no one was around. Vladimir had dragged her all the way across town. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were at a pen full of sheep, torturing the sheep and shoving them towards one another.

"What do you wanna do?" Ruffnut said to her brother, who was too fixated on the sheep.

"What we usually do: nothing," Tuffnut said. Ruffnut had scratched her head in thought.

"We had to do something today. I think it has something to do with the arena," Ruffnut said, thinking really hard on what the both of them really needed to do. Her concentration was cut off when she heard the complaints of an old man. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had both looked above the pen to see Mayweather getting dragged by the chief.

"Woah! Is that Mayweather? She looks so different with her hair up like that," Tuffnut continued in a dreamy like state. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at the boy's fixation on the girl, "Her hair looks way better that your horse hair"

"Look whose talking! Your hair smells like yak dung!" Ruffnut shot back at her brother, stunting him from getting a good comeback.

"Well… your hair smells like fish head," Tuffnut finally said.

"At least its better than yak dung," Ruffnut proclaim gaining a victorious feeling in herself. Tuffnut just pouted at his defeat of his sister's response. They both of them looked at the man that had Mayweather by her shirt. She looked as though she was rather okay with it, but they couldn't be more far from the truth.

"When you get in that ring, don't make a fool out of yourself! I already had enough disappointments in my life; I don't need you to be my last one," Vladimir said as he yanked the girl towards the bridge of the arena.

"He looks pretty angry with her," Tuffnut said. "As if she did something wrong."

"Yeah. She's not even saying anything," Ruffnut said. The twins both looked at each other with curiosity, they both crept a smile on their faces and said what they would usually say. They both grabbed their spears and raised them up.

"Let's find out!"

_The Berk Dragon Training Academy_

The Hairy Hooligan teens and the Leatherhead teens stared at each other with glares of glower. Astrid had sharpened her axe blade with a stone as she looked at Tigerlily, who strikes a pose at her with her bludgeon. She suddenly primped herself a little for Hiccup's view, which made Astrid growl a little bit. The Gustaveson twins looked at Snotlout and Fishlegs with blank stares, as Elsa and Brogan looked at Hiccup. Hiccup received a curious look from Brogan with no explanation of it. The silence was indeed overwhelming for the two groups, as they were about to fight each other in practice.

"So… good luck on the battlefield," Hiccup said, breaking the silence between the groups.

"You too, peg leg " Brogan said with a thick accent. Hiccup looked at him with a bit shock. He had never heard a boy have an accent like that before. What made him more curious was the name he had called him just now. _Peg leg? Really_, Hiccup fought in his head.

"What did you just call me?" Hiccup said with a laugh, trying to hide his dislike of the nickname.

"Peg leg. The metal gadget there you have on your leg," Brogan pointed at the boy with a large sword. Hiccup looked at his leg and sighed a little, not wanting to explain the ordeal of losing his left leg in the battle of the Red Death.

"Long story, don't wanna bored you with it," Hiccup said, keeping it short with Brogan.

"It's all right. It's not my concern really. I just don't see that many children as crippled back on Mayhem's Abyss," Brogan said, scratching his scalp through his thick locks, "Then again, I've never **seen **a boy with his leg lopped off from his body before." Hiccup had laughed a little bit.

"Okay, why are these two dunderheads staring at me?" Snoutlout said, referring to the twins. Brogan looked at the twins with a glare. He whistled at them, and caught their attention.

"Stop strain' at the boy. He done nothin' to you," Brogan said. The twins had eased their stare and focused on their weapons, which were two one-sided axes. Brogan had looked at the young teen with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that; They don't know a lot about boundaries, if ya know what I mean," Brogan said to Snotlout. Snotlout agreed, not shaking the feeling of being looked at as if he were lamb chop.

"So… we're gonna be fighting each other," Fishlegs said with an obviously nervous tone in his voice. His iron hammer was held with his meaty hands, but trembled if little fear of the training.

"So… who's gonna fight who," Tigerlily said, already thinking who her opponent will be. Astrid looked at the ginger's eyes and saw already she was going to be trouble.

"I have an idea; how about I fight you, just to switch it up," Astrid said with the most polite smile, though Tigerlily saw through this.

"No thanks, I have an opponent in mind," Tigerlily said.

"Since you've fought Mayweather so many times, I think you should change it up a bit," Astrid said, dropping her axe and getting in Tigerlily's face. Tigerlily looked at her eyes with no fear of the girl. It was about to get tense when suddenly the chief of Leatherhead came in with Mayweather by the tightest of grips on her. She was finally released by the man, having her rub her arm in pain of the situation.

"We start fighting in five; sharpen your weapons," Vladimir said. The children nodded in understanding, and went on with fixing their weapons up for battle. The twins had walked in to see Mayweather unharmed, but looked a little disappointed.

"Awe dang it! I thought something bad was gonna happen," Tuffnut said with disappointment.

"Oooooh! Now I know what we needed to do; we were supposed to fight today," Ruffnut said in realization of their tasks for today. Ruffnut had smacked her forehead, thinking how stupid she was just forgetting it. They both needed help with that. The twins had traded their weapon to each other, as they were confused with one another. Mayweather however, did not have a weapon to her name. Her hands were naked as they did not grip anything for defense.

"Do you guys have a selection of weapons, maybe some throwing knives or what not?" Mayweather said. Tigerlily and the other children had laugh at the girl.

"We have some swords, though there a little banged up," Hiccup said, pointing to a rack of not so well weapons of choice. There was a spear with no blade, a few shields that were not finessed to their full potential, and a broken down mace with little support of the hand. All that was there was a bow and a bag of arrows. Mayweather had picked up the very thing with disappointment. Tigerlily snickered at the girl.

Gobber had walked into the arena, looking at the children to see that they had all that they needed for training. Gobber looked at Mayweather and her bow at hand, he disapproved of the weapon and went up to her like so.

"No, no, no, what is that!" Gobber said to the girl. Mayweather focused her weapon, seeing there was nothing wrong with it to her eyes.

"It's just a bow," Mayweather said in defense.

"This is training; not war. You'll puncture someone's eye out with that," Gobber said, taking her weapon away from her, a slight form of sadness on her face. Her father's weapon of choice was a bow. It keep her close if she were to fight with a bow.

Gobber had then slapped her hand with a large dane axe, having her fall forward with the weight of it being too great for her. She managed to it on her should, having stumbled back. As she was getting her whereabouts, the two tribal groups had lined up in height older, with the Hairy Hooligans on one side and Leatherheads on another.

"All right children; today you'll be learning' how to train dragons and to fight along side them," Gobber bellowed in the arena. Mayweather posture was shoulders hunched, feet pigeon toed, and head pushed down though her eyes were visible. Gobber had limped to the lass and fixed her posture, nudged her feet and pulled her head up with his interchangeable hook.

"Now today, you'll learn just few of the many methods in fighting, such as melee attacks, far distance attacks, and much more," Gobber continued with serious face, "We Berk folk are in a middle of minuscule war between none other than the Berserkers and the Outcasts!"

That word again made Mayweather shiver in fear of them. She tried to keep her composure as she heard Gobber talk about how ferocious and how insane the Berserkers were. She gripped the handle of her axe in agony as she heard the painful speech Gobber gave. Hiccup was getting nervous about her going into flashbacks in front of everybody.

"Our first order of business, who doesn't know how to fight?" Gobber said with a little curiosity. The leather heads had looked at Mayweather, eyeballing her in fact. Mayweather went stiff when this happened.

"Draw a picture it'll last longer!" Mayweather said loudly. Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed at the joke. The Leatherheads had retracted their stares and stood on their feet as they were prepping themselves for training.

"Mayweather, come forth," Gobber said. Mayweather had timidly walked in front of the man that called her up. He was like a yak to her, so tall and hairy. She was so small to him, like a sheep. "Give me your best shot, c'mon," Gobber said, tapping his chin with his interchangeable part. He was insisting on having her punch him. Mayweather had placed her weapon down on the damp stone floor and balled her fist up. She went all the way, having stand on one foot, and swung her fist into Gobber jawline.

She could have sworn her fist shattered.

She hissed in pain, grabbing her soon to be bruised fist, rubbing to get the pain away as it was rising and heating up. Gobber looked at the girl stoically as she petted her hand.

"This is a perfect example of how **not **throw a punch," Gobber said. The Leatherheads had mentally taken notes in their heads, as the Hairy Hooligans were looking at Mayweather skeptically, especially Astrid. "Can anyone tell me what Mayweather had done wrong?"

With no hesitation, the Leatherheads had raised their hands in critique of Mayweather's mistakes, all but Brogan, who just looked at Mayweather with a raised eyebrow. The Hairy Hooligans looked at the Leatherheads with confusion, seeing how they would single out Mayweather like that. Gobber had picked Tigerlily to hear her answer.

"She finally realized how stupid she was to think she could punch," Tigerlily said, receiving a few laughs from her group. Gobber had nodded and chosen Elsa.

"It was obvious that she was going to punch someone. Before she could even punch anyone, she would be punched first," Elsa said in a timid voice. Tigerlily had looked at the larger girl with a glare of disapproval. Elsa got nervous and tried to think of a better answer, but was not quick enough when Gobber had called on Brogan. Brogan was caught off guard, and looked around as if there was someone who was behind he called on. He rolled his eyes, and answered.

"What Elsa said, it was predicable and completely expected," Brogan said. Mayweather respected the very two opinions that Brogan and Elsa had given them, but Tigerlily's she kept out.

"When attacking a viking, you must have both feet on the ground, and planted firmly," Gobber demonstrated with ease, though it was a mere contradiction that he did not have a leg, "You must always shield your face and body at all times; you'll never know when they'll attack." Mayweather had nodded in understanding of the situation, and demonstrated. Gobber nodded in definite approval of her stance.

"Would anyone be her opponent?" Gobber offered. Tigerlily had grinned a sinister grin and stepped up, but Astrid had reacted faster than she did. Hiccup had sighed in relief as she posed in battle mode for Mayweather. Mayweather smiled in comfort as she knew Astrid was only here to protect her. "Everyone square up, I'll be back to see how all of you are doing."

Mayweather was against Astrid as the Thorston twins were against Gustaveson twins. Snotlout was against Tigerlily as Hiccup was against Brogan, which left Elsa and Fishlegs to fight each other. Gobber took one last glance at the children when he headed out. Stoick was on top of the railing, overseeing the children as they fought each other. He looked upon his son Hiccup, who began throwing a few good punches, but fell in the process, though the opposing boy had pulled him back on his feet. Stoick saw this and truly believed good would come out of these training exercises.

"This was a great idea, Stoick," Gobber said with joy, "We need the extra handle on the fleets." Stoick then sighed with a grumble afterward. Gobber had know Stoick ever since they were children, and the one thing he knew most was when his friend was in distress.

"I take it that having them fight wasn't your idea?" Gobber said.

"No, Gobber, it wasn't," Stoick said, looking at the children with plead in his eyes, "It was Vladimir's idea."

"Oh really? Well then… what was his reasons," Gobber said with a tone so sincere.

"He wants them trained by three months so that they can go against Dagur and his fleet," Stoick said, receiving a quite disturbed look from Gobber. The thought of war was a cold and disturbing thing for all vikings, especially those who were part of it. The sight of fallen men and women and bloodshed everywhere was unbearable.

"What!" Gobber said loudly with anger, "Well if thinks he can just walk on this island and say he wants us to fight with him, he's lost his mind." Stoick shook his head in disapproval, and disagreed with Gobber.

"Not us, Gobber; his tribe. He wants them to fight in war!" Stoick said in anger as well, "They're only children, just babes. Their mothers and fathers would bury them the first day back…" Stoick said. He looked at Mayweather, who had no mother nor father. Hiccup had told him of these when Mayweather had her episode, and felt pity for the child. Not wanting to choose favorites, he had understood Mayweather's story.

"Never in history had children fought in the face of war, at least not with dragons," Gobber said.

"Which is why they need to train dragons of their own," Stoick said. He then thought of Dagur and his Berserker men. His late friend Oswald the Agreeable fleet was larger than anything he had ever seen, and had his armada fight when necessary. After Oswald's… retirement, Daur had us this as a score, a mere game, and he was always closer to winning. And with the Outcasts allying them, it was worst than standing at the threshold of Helheim. "Dagur's army has double, and their not ready to fight with the amount of villagers they have in their tribe."

"So what do want to happen?" Gobber said.

"Just leave it to me, Vast!" Vladimir said. The two Hairy Hooligans had looked back to see an angry Vladimir with his axe in one hand and a leathercap in the other.

"Vladimir, what are you doing here?" Stoick said with surprise. He didn't expect the man to come and actually **see **the children fight.

"Well, I just wanna see how the children are doing, considering Mayweather need more than just a good stand on her feet to get my attention," Vladimir said with a little chuckle of amusement. He saw Mayweather fall, having Astrid yank her up to fight her again. It was like watching a baby mouse running away and being captured by a jungle cat: it was amusing.

"Look, Vladimir. I don't know exactly what your relationship is with Mayweather, but there should be no reason for you to shame her like that," Stoick said with a stern voice to the man, "Mayweather is a wonderful child, and deserves much respect then you, you grumpy old man." Vladimir had looked at the chieftain with furrowed brows.

"Mayweather has no idea what the world has out there is all about. She shouldn't be fighting in the first place, she should belong in the kitchen if you ask me," Vladimir commented.

"That's enough! How dare you vulgarize Mayweather because she doesn't have enough experience. She has potential, and has more generosity than you'll ever have," Stoick said with anger. Vladimir looked at the larger with fright, but contained it with a straight back.

"Well see to it she gets muscled but within three months. She'll be the first in line for war," Vladimir said. Stoick could not believe the man in front of him, how rude and shallow he was to his own people. It was amazing how everyone was still sane with this man being in charge.

"You'll need new recruits if you're going into war," Stoick said, "their aren't much of anyone you can fight with."

"Oh what do you expect me to do: go overseas and actually find recruits?" Vladimir said.

"Yes, and you'll need to train some dragons for extra strength," Stoick said. Vladimir was not easy when settling down with dragons. It was not something he would do ever in a million years.

"No thanks, I rather have children fight the battle than dragons anyway of the week," Vladimir said.

"They train dragons tomorrow, end of discussion. My island, my authority," Stoick said. Vladimir and shoved the leather cap from earier into Gobber's hands. Stoick and Gobber looked at each other in perplexity.

"Give that to Mayweather when she's done throwing her fists in the air," Vladimir said, "I'm going to inform the armada to set sail for new recruits tomorrow."

"Just out of curiosity, how many people are in your armada?" Stoick said.

"Thirty."

Stoick was in shock with the dwindling digits that remained. He knew they would not last a day in warfare, nor would they comeback with their limps attached. Vladimir left with no other words, and disappeared with a mean spirit still left in him.

"Well that's rather rude," Gobber said to Stoick.

The rest of the day went by with no other interruptions from any of the children. The teens were exhausted to the point of slumber, but Mayweather felt great, and felt all the feelings of happiness had crashed down on her like a shooting star. She talk non stop how she bested Astrid in the ring, and Astrid simple laughed at her accomplishment. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had taken interest to the girl.

"You were all like **boom **and **kapow**! It… was… awesome!" Ruffnut said, sitting next to Mayweather at their table. Tuffnut sat on the opposite side of the his sister.

"Yeah, you were viking out there today!" Tuffnut complimented, "Do you think you can teach all of that."

"I just started training today! I don't know what I was doing anyway," Mayweather said, receiving bellowing laughs from the twins. Hiccup saw this from afar and smile. Mayweather began creating new friends from the twins rather than just him and Astrid. It was an amazing gesture from the twins, and Hiccup smiled.

"Son," Stoick said. Hiccup turned around and saw him stand over him. His expression was mundane and vague.

"Yeah dad?" Hiccup responded.

"We need to talk."


	10. Dragon Club Meeting

**AN: Okay, again, a bit of a pickle with this chapter in particular. I wasn't feeling the chapter the way it should have been, like how some artist wanna draw what's exactly on their mind, but they realize it's not what they wanted it to be once they see it in front of their eyes. It's kinda like that but in a writer's perspective. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Hiccup had walked outside of the training arena, having his father lead him to a more secluded area. Hiccup was offered a seat in front of his father. Hiccup had straightened his back and looked at him father in anticipation.

"So you wanted to see me?" Hiccup said.

"Yes, yes I did. It's very important," Stoick said with a rather concerned but bland voice. Hiccup saw that he rubbed his hands together in preparation for what he needed to saw to his son. Hiccup had always known that this gesture meant something really big, really important. "We need to talk about the fact of the children of the Leatherhead tribe learning how to train dragons within three months."

"Dad, in my opinion, I really don't think that's such a great idea," Hiccup said with a slight chuckle, though Stoick didn't seem to think it was funny.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" Stoick said, bellowing at his only child. Hiccup looked at the man in fright. This was _definitely _a serious matter. "It's about Dagur and his soldiers. They cast aspersions on the Leatherhead tribe, and they may need our help."

"Mayweather told me about it," Hiccup said, taking a glimpse back from when Mayweather had woken up from her slumber. Stocik felt no need to explain and had cut to the chase.

"Well, you know what you and your friends need to do," Stoick said with a look of expectation on his face.

"I know: help them train dragons," Hiccup said, "But I'm not comfortable having the Leatherhead kids having their own dragons." Hiccup looked at the children, for they were making faces at Mayweather, how just looked at them with dazed eyes. "I mean, giving them that type of power just doesn't go well with me, especially like Dagur's power over the skrill."

"I know, son, but they need our help if they're going into battle. They only have a handful of soldiers and I don't want children fighting their battles," Stoick said. He saw Vladimir signaling him to come to him. "Vladimir needs me. Call up the dragon riders and tell them what they need to do." Hiccup nodded in as his finally response, and headed back into the arena, where Astrid was undoing Mayweather's braid. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were having a punching contest as Snotlout was trying to impress the Leatherhead into being bigger than them. Fishlegs was informing Elsa of his knowledge of the book of dragons, but she talked about fighting mostly.

"All right gang, dragon club meeting tonight. My place," Hiccup said. Everyone on the Hairy Hooligan side nodded in agreement with the boy. Astrid began to braid Mayweather's hair again, making it thick like hers. Hiccup needed to have a serious talk with the kids about the Leatherheads training dragons. It was simply a matter of time before the children may teach their dragons how to attack, especially poor Mayweather.

_The Haddock Home_

Hiccup had fed Toothless aplenty, feeding him icelandic cod, salmon, and some halibut. Toothless purred slightly, as he enjoyed the taste of fish slide down his throat. He simply laid himself on his side, as he was going to hit the hay. Hiccup had said goodnight to his creature, and headed downstairs to stoke the fire in the main room as he waited for his friends. He needed to prep himself for what he needed to say. He suddenly heard a knock on the door, and rushed to answer it. He opened to see Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs standing at the doorway.

"This better be good!" Tuffnut said with a pout as he walked into Hiccup's house, having his sister follow him in. "I was in the middle of seeing stars with my sister!" Tuffnut informed quite formally.

"You guys were star gazing?" Hiccup questioned with skepticism, "I didn't know you guys do that."

"Noooooooo! We were punching each other in face to see who can see more stars!" Ruffnut said, shoving Tuffnut's face into the ground. Tuffnut grabbed his sister's hair and yanked with great force. Two went at it like hungry jungle cats.

"Guys c'mon! I just cleaned up the house!" Hiccup said with anxiousness. Tuffnut and Rufnnut had ceased their bickering when Astrid had grabbed them by their hair and yanked them apart from each. The both had rubbed their throbbing heads as they were now aching.

"So, what's up?" Astrid said, taking a seat on the floor, along with all the other viking children. Hiccup had too taking a seat on the floor, and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Guys, we have a problem," Hiccup said, "Actually two problems."

"Let me guess: someone needs to get their but kicked, right?" Snotlout said with a sly grin to the face.

"No," Hiccup said quickly.

"Problem with the dragons?" Astrid added in.

"No, not that," Hiccup again said hastily.

"Ruffnut needs to be put in a cage," Tuffnut said with a throaty laugh, only having been shoved again by his sister.

"No, no, no. You guys are not listening to me," Hiccup said loudly, catching everyone by surprise. Astrid knew this was a serious matter, "We guys need to help the Leatherhead kids train dragons in three months."

"Wait, why in three months?" Fishlegs said quizzically.

"Apparently our tribe isn't the only tribe at war with the Berserkers; the Leatherheads are stuck in it too," Hiccup said. Everyone had jumped a little, knowing this was going to be a series of serious conversations tonight.

"How did they get mixed up in it in the first place," Astrid asked in speculation.

"It probably has something to do with Old Man Vladimir," Tuffnut said, "He probably ticked them off or something."

"Look, that's not the point," Hiccup said, "whatever happened between the Berserkers and them, we need to do all that we can to help them," Hiccup said. Astrid still was in speculation of what the really problem was.

"So what's the **problem **Hiccup?" Astrid said, nudging the boy's elbow, but it felt more like a punch. Hiccup was already immune to the punches that he received. In fact, he was use to them already he knew what type of punches she throw at him. He needed to focus on what he needed to get out.

"That's the problem: I'm not sure if we can help them train dragons without them turning on to a certain viking," Hiccup said, referring to Mayweather as she was a significant part of the situation. Astrid knew this, but the rest were oblivious.

"Oh yeah, that kid," Tuffnut said, nodded in agreement. It took him a while to actually know who he was talking about, and came to a conclusion, "wait, which kid are we talking about?"

"Mayweather," Hiccup sighed out. Everyone but Snotlout had simply oohed in understanding.

"That girl with the black hair?" Snotlout said with a little insincere laugh, "She needs a lot of help; not just fighting, but socially." Astrid knew this wasn't going to end really well.

Outside Hiccup's house, Mayweather was pulling weeds from the ground at the back of the house. She was still pumped from today's training lesson. She felt empowered and felt as though her self-esteem was boosted up. She smiled all the way home, her uncle asking her why she was smiling like an idiot. It didn't matter at all.

All that matter today was that she felt as though today was her day, it was definitely her day.

She suddenly heard a loud scream of anger from inside Hiccup's house as she was finishing up her yard work. She rushed to the entrance of the home, and wanted to open the door and barge in, but she learned from her father that it was not polite to barge in on someone's privacy. She simply had turned around and walked away, but she heard something interesting.

_"__She's weak! She can't fight," _a loud and rather obnoxious boy said. Mayweather, not wanting to eavesdrop, heard what was going on. She didn't know who they were talking about.

_"__Shut up, Snotlout. The least you can do is give Mayweather some slack," _said another person, this time a girl. Mayweather had recognized all of these voices and listened to them closely.

_"__This isn't a shouting match," _a timid voice said, catching Mayweather's ears, _"And when did this conversation become about Mayweather?" _Mayweather felt something wrong about this whole conversation. She then heard Hiccup's voice through the door.

_"__I think we all agree that Mayweather needs some help if she's going to fight. Yes, she's a little bit… different, and a little bit quiet, but that does not mean we will not treat her any differently," _Hiccup said.

Mayweather felt a piece of herself wither away like the thin part of bark being smoldered in a pit of fire. Mayweather felt a lump in her throat form slowing at a gradual pace. It felt painful to know that even her own friends thought the same as her uncle did. Weak, the fact that she can't fight, and that she was so timid and quiet.

_"__There are some good stuff about her," _a familiar voice said. Mayweather was still hung over at the fact that she was this little runt of a… well she knew what she was, _"She very generous and very sincere. Why else would anyone be named Mayweather the Generous."_

_"__She seemed very intrigued when she wanted to read the Book of Dragons," _another one had said, _"She had a keen eye for dragons, and may need to train one if she wants to learn how to come in contact with dragons."_

Mayweather felt very displaced and very alone at the moment. She felt as though she was a burden on the whole group because of her incapability of social gatherings. She felt the lump in her throat get larger, and she let out a sob of anguish, and fled to the arena where no one can hear her.

"So tomorrow, I want all of you guys to greet her with open arms," Hiccup said to the group, "And **don't **tell her about this conversation. She'll think were doing this out of pity."

"In a way we are do this behind her back," Astrid said.

"Yeah but… look you guys, she needs help, and I mean real help," Hiccup said, "She had a lot of trauma in her life and she doesn't need any more of it." Everyone felt a soft place for Mayweather, as they didn't know what she had gone through, but how Hiccup puts it, it was something bad.

"We can go take her out tomorrow while the Leatherhead punks are training dragons," Tuffnut said.

"She didn't seem so scared of us when we were giving her kudos today at the arena," Ruffnut said, "She should be scared of Tuffnut actually, because of his stupidity!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Tuffnut said, thumping his sister on her forehead. Ruffnut howled in pain and thumped her brother. They both started to thump each other aggressively, and escalated into punches.

"Guys come on," Hiccup said, again being afraid that the house might get ruined. Astrid, as before, had broken the two up to stop fighting. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had exchanged mouthed words of hate and revenge.

"So what's for tomorrow training?" Fishlegs said.

"We are going to have the Leatherhead kids train dragons," Hiccup established, "Now we need to know what type of dragon they wanna train, so we have to ask them, and those who want to train that dragon they'll go with one of you guys."

"Okay, that doesn't seem so bad," Astrid said.

_The Berk Dragon Training Arena_

Mayweather felt angry at herself, and felt the need to just scream, but it was the dead of night, and everyone would think otherwise. She simply slammed her hands on the stone walls of the arena, rattling the cages as she did. She had kicked stuff around and screamed internally as her mind thought in anger.

_Don't let it get to you_, she said to herself as she sat against the curve wall of the arena, resting her head as she sunk in the feeling of redundancy. _Maybe they were sparing your feelings because they respect_, she continued to say to herself as she combed spare baby hairs that stuck to her forehead. _But why couldn't they say it to you_, she said to herself with an angry voice. Mayweather had stood up, and had taken deep breaths to calm herself down from her thinking.

_Maybe if I had trained a little harder today… _Mayweather had thought to herself. Mayweather had found an axe on the floor and the bow that Gobber had tossed aside today. She had looked at the two items in her hand, automatically choosing the bow and arrow. She had found some unused targets and had set one of them in front of her. She had placed it far to the other side of the stone rink and had set it up right so it will be still. She had grabbed the bow and had set the arrow. The bowstring was rather tight, and very hard for Mayweather to actually retract her arm. She had taken an arrow and had set it on the notching point of the bow string, and tried to pull the string far as she can go.

Her arms were all but bone, and no beef on them noticeable to the eye. Her arms were basically twigs at this point. The only thing they were good for was just eat, writing or anything else important that had to do with the hands. She had struggled with the bowstrings power, feeling as though it was new and just made. The arrow was set on the target, and with slight hesitation, Mayweather had released the arrow, only making towards half the rink itself. Mayweather had rubbed her face in, trying to understand why this was all happening to her.

_You're not a charity case. You can do this_, Mayweather said with a loud and inspiring voice to herself. She had tried again, this time doing a little better with the arrow than before.

_An 11 year old Mayweather had sat next to her uncle as she watched her father shot arrows on to various hay-stuffed dummies. She had her leather hat on, which was a little loose on her head, and her overalls dangling. She looked at her father with admiration and devotion, it made her uncle throw up a little in his mouth. She was awed by her father's precision in shooting the arrows with ease. She had got up from her seat and had tapped her father on his shoulder, thus ending his conversation._

_"__Can I try?" Mayweather asked with innocence to her father, who looked at her skeptically._

_"__Really… just when did you get interested in archery?" Godfrid said with a raised eyebrow. Mayweather had a guilty-as-charge face, and had smiled at the man._

_"__Not really an interest, but just wanted to know how it feels like to shoot someone in the eye," Mayweather joked, having the older man laugh at it. _

_"__All right lass," Godfrid said, taking his daughter's hand and setting it in the arch of the bow. She had grabbed one of her father's bows and had her father lead the way into an archery lesson, "First you wanna take you arrow, and set it on the arrow rest so your arrow doesn't go willy nilly around the place." Mayweather giggled at her father's instruction, but did what was asked of her. She had set the head of the arrow on the arrow rest, having it straight towards the target. The bow string was manageable to pull back, thus making her hand go back all the way to her side. _

_"__Easy now, steady," Godfrid whispered. Mayweather had them released the arrow, and shot the arrow on the chest of the dummy. She smiled with glee as she looked at her father._

_"__Did you see that? I made my first shot, and in the __**chest**__," Mayweather said on a cheery note. She looked at her uncle in validation of the shot she made. "Did you see that uncle? I made my first shot."_

_"__She's becoming the archer of her time, aye Vlad?" Godfrid said, wrapping his arm around the girl's neck and smiled. Vladimir only made a face, and spat on the ground._

_"__Yeah," Vladimir said, having made Mayweather smile in hopes for a new beginning, "For an amateur!" Mayweather's smile of validation her turned into a frown of rejection._

_"__D'oh you've gone blind, Vlad. She did a great job and you know it," Godfrid said in a loud and rather stern voice, causing the girl to hug her father's waist._

_"__If you wanna have the girl learn how to fight, then put her in the armada. Let her fight with that bow and see what she really is," Vladimir said with a raspy and angry voice, his teeth bared out to his brother._

_"__I'll not have you disrespect __**my **__daughter while I'm around!" Godfrid bellowed. He got in his brother's face, and looked at the man with raging eyes. "And she doesn't need to fight to be strong, unlike you. I taught her better than you ever did!"_

_"__Well, don't come crying to me when she's all mangled by a bunch of Nadders!" Vladimir said as he walked out on him and his niece._

_"__One day it's gonna hit you, and your gonna feel so much hurt. You think I don't know, but I do!" Godfrid said with a loud voice. Vladimir waved him off as a joke, and ignored him._

_"__That'll be the day that I'm released from that burdening child of yours."_

Mayweather rubbed her temple in vertigo as she relived the horrible memory of her father coming to blows with her uncle. She had never wanted to be born into this broken family. She didn't asked to be raised by her uncle. She didn't ask to be tormented everyday by her still-alive bullies and her uncle. She didn't ask for anything but validation and respect from her peers. It was just something that wasn't worth being for.

Mayweather had left the arena, and headed home, knowing her uncle wouldn't care to have heard her crept into the dark house. She slept on the floor and stayed up a little while, trying to remember her life the way it was before she had gone on this island.

_Why am I here?_


	11. How To Be Brave: Part I

**AN: I may have been a little OOC with the canon characters a bit. I was inspired by the soundtrack "The Kill Ring" while I was writing this. It gave me some sparks in my head, and I just had to get it down quickly before I lose my train of thought. I was also inspired by a scene in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with Professor Lupin; you guys know what I'm talking about. This is also a two-parter by the way if you haven't noticed. Stay tuned.**

* * *

Today the Leatherheads were going to train dragons.

They were prepared, they were pumped, and they were definitely ready for the mysterious dragons they were about to meet on Berk. Since there were dragons that lingered on Berk rather than on Dragon Island. It wouldn't be fair for the Leatherheads to go by boat to Dragon Island for hours while the Hairy Hooligans can fly there in minus the _time_. The children waited for the Hairy Hooligans, exercising a little for what may come today.

Their chief could not be present though. Vladimir was indeed in desperation in find tribes to help him fight the Berserkers. So he went off with what was left of the armada, not taking Mayweather since she was of no use to him in the travel. Knowing that he was a cantankerous old man with no sense of sympathy, emotion, or anything that had to do with the human heart, he himself knew it was going to be a challenge to persuade the future tribes in allying him, but took the chance.

"Man, I hope I find a Deadly Nadder!" Tigerlily said with such arrogance but confidence in her voice, "I heard their fire is the hottest fire of all the dragons." Tigerlily had a helmet with rams on it, an auburn shirt with a leather skirt, and green leggings with fur boots. She had a spear if she ever needed to kill a dragon on sight. "They're also the most elegant of the dragons like me."

"I thinking more of a Monstrous Nightmare, you know something with a little flare and high-class, if you know what I mean," Brogan joked. He wore a black bear skin shirt with a Leatherhead belt with its crest on it, a pair with faded grey pants and fur boots that were up to his ankles. His hair was in a tight braid, though some baby hairs had crept through.

The twins wore overalls with opposite colored overalls. One wore a green tunic under a dark brown as the other wore the opposite. Their hair was in a tight braid, showing their straight hairlines. They fixed each other's uniforms as they complimented each other on their hairstyles.

"So Gandulf, Gunnar, what dragons are you guys are gonna get?" Brogan said. The eldest twin by the second, Gandulf, shrugged a little, as the youngest scratched his head with thought. They had looked at Brogan's crest and pointed at it. Brogan looked down at his crest to see it was a Gronckle that they wanted.

"I want a Nadder, too," Elsa said, having received a nasty look from Tigerlily.

"No, you can have a Zippleback. That way your lard butt can sit on both of their necks," Tigerlily said. Elsa frowned, and turned sad in just seconds.

Mayweather had watched this from afar, and observed the teens. She was in a thin fur caplet that was wrapped around her neck. She had her helmet on, all snugged on her head, though it drooped back showing her hairline. She wore a dark blue shirt with dark brown leggings and tightly fitted boots. She also had the training bow from yesterday, and the quiver of arrows she had collected from her private training session. Her hair was let loose as usual, and tied with a ribbon on the very end of her strands.

She was fixing her shoe when Brogan approached her with a stoic face and a small dagger. Mayweather didn't notice his shadow overlooking her when suddenly notice his feet. She looked up to see the boy looking down at her with jade eyes.

"Hello, Mayweather," Brogan said sounding unprepared and uncertain about what he wanted to say. Mayweather's lips formed a thin line as she saw him.

"Uh… hi," Mayweather said, cutting her conversation short.

"So… today you're… training dragons. That's something to be excited about," Brogan said, elevating his feet in boredom.

"Are you sure you wanna be see with me? Because I'm pretty certain Tigerlily will smack you around if your breath the same air I am," Mayweather said, not putting effort into forming a conversation with her ex-friend. Brogan had frowned, but accepted it. It was a fair punishment for how he had ignored her for month before they settle on this island; before their home was torched from the Berserkers. The punishment was not harsh enough though.

"Oh lass, you've been through so much," Brogan said, laying a hand on her shoulder. Mayweather had quickly slapped the boys hand from hurt, receiving an expression of hurt and discomfort.

"**Wash **your hands, before you touch me," Mayweather said with a deep and rather serious voice, "I don't know where you've been, what you've been doing, and who you're doing it with. You don't have the privilege of being my best friend anymore. In fact, you don't have the privilege of being my **friend**." Brogan saw this with fear in his eyes, but realizing who it was, he just looked at her.

"Oh enough with your words of woe!" Brogan spat at Mayweather, "All those things you said about me were all confidential, and you had went off your rocker and told the whole damn island about me being the worst viking in all of Mayhem's Abyss." Mayweather had scoffed a little at his remark.

"First off, it's me," Mayweather said, gesturing to all of her and her personality, "Second off, what we had was special and I would never, **ever **do anything to destroy something like that. You believed Tigerlily, and didn't acknowledge the fact that I would do that!" Her voice had risen to a point where her voice cracked.

"Mayweather! I know what I did was unthinkable, and death make me suffer for what I've done," Brogan said, grabbing her hand. His hands were indeed cold, but warm developed when Mayweather's hands were in his. "I know it won't make any difference, but I don't wanna lose you as a friend."

Mayweather's hand felt a gentle squeeze from the boy as he looked at her with pleading hands. Mayweather knew he meant week. But the cost of forgiving someone who didn't make the effort to say they were sorry meant it didn't mean anything.

"This is my father's hunting knife, from when he was alive," Brogan offered to the girl. It was a trench knife, having spikes on the knuckles, all tightened on the curves of it. She remembered the weapon from when she and Brogan were little, and that that they would throw it at the bark of a tree often, though Mayweather did not enjoy throwing sharp things.

The dragon riders had walked into the arena with their signature weapons. Hiccup had no weapon at all, thus having his ordinate shield with him. Toothless had suddenly bursted through the gates of the arena, having a somewhat shaky but somewhat erratic shiver through his body, his eyes in slits, and teeth bared out from his gums. Hiccup had asked his trusty companion what was the matter, but the stubborn night fury had only puffed out hot air into his owner's face, and began to sniff the ground and growl at it.

Astrid had noticed his behavior, but waved it off.

"We'll talk about this later," Mayweather said, snatching her hand away from Brogan, who just looked at her with utter regret. He returned back to his group as they were about to go into dragon training. Hiccup had approached the teens, who were all but eager to learn about dragons.

"Okay you guys. Today you will be learning just few of the many dragons that lurk here on Berk," Hiccup said with a determined voice and a strut to his walk, though it lacked balance due to his leg as if it hurt this morning.

"For those who wanna train the dragon available here on Berk, proceed to the dragon trainer," Astrid offered. The dragon riders waited for the children to come to them, with the Gustaveson twins being first to approach Fishlegs, Tigerlily approaching Astrid, Brogan approaching Snotlout, and Elsa approaching the Hairy Hooligan twins.

Mayweather was all alone.

The twins had the thought of what Hiccup had said, and egged Mayweather to come to their said. Mayweather felt kinda okay being with the twins, and rather trusting of the twins. She had walked hesitant to the two as they greeted her with slaps to the back, though she yelp in slight pain, considering it was Ruffnut who slapped her.

"And remember," Hiccup said, "with patience, any dragon is trainable."

They had all walked with their guides, about to train their first dragon in the deep and unknowing forest of Berk. Mayweather had walked up next to Ruffnut who nudged her with concern.

"You're not scared of dragons are you?" Ruffnut jeered a bit, but Mayweather knew she meant well. Mayweather had actually laughed at her jeering question.

"Please. I was born to train dragons," Mayweather said with a nervous laugh. Saying thing like this only made her feel like she was full of herself. Laugher had always been her weapon of choice when faced with a nerve-wrecking situation. It was her way of coping with some things, with a little of biting her nails sometimes.

The Leatherheads had walked into the forest, already a little bit of doubt coming over their heads as they walked with hesitation. Mayweather felt it the most. It was going to be a tough day, but she'll ride through it.

_Raven Point_

The forest brought a lot of sour memories for Mayweather. The first time she had ever walked into a forest was when her home was invaded by those Thor forsaken Berserkers. And frankly it was her last time in the forest. The forest was dense with tall trees and lots of shrubs surrounding their feet. The twins were rough-housing each other while Mayweather and Elsa walked amongst the dirt road.

Mayweather's feet were of fast tempo, while Elsa's feet were slow and indeed loud. Mayweather had to catch up to Elsa because she was so big, but fast in that sense.

"So… we're training dragons," Mayweather said, trying to start a conversation with the larger girl, though she looked as though she was ignoring her, "That seems kinda cool."

"Tigerlily said I shouldn't talk to you…" Elsa finally said. Mayweather felt hurt, and a bit surprised at Elsa. She was not one to talk very much, she was meek and quiet.

"Let me guess, Tigerlily thinks I'm a weird and strange all that gestures to me?" Mayweather guessed, assuming she would be right.

"No, she just doesn't want me to talk to you. She says that I belong with her, and her only," Elsa said, budding her index fingers into each other in embarrassment.

"That seems pretty obsessive, don't you think?" Mayweather questioned.

"Tigerlily always gets what she wants, and she never hears the word 'no'," Elsa said, "she likes things down in her way, all the time." Mayweather felt weird hearing about this. She would have thought Elsa would praise her and say all these nice things about her.

"That's Tigerlily for you, she not so nice isn't she," Mayweather said.

"Yeah but you know. That's life for you," Elsa said.

"Hey you guys," called Tuffnut, catching the two girls' attention, "I think we found a Zippleback near by!"

"Don't scream it out! You'll scare it away!" Ruffnut said, tapping her brother on the back of the head.

Mayweather and Elsa ran towards the two kids and heard a roar of a familiar dragon from the twins perspective. It echoed through the forest, getting louder as it approached. The four of them ducked down behind a good and thick bush of leaves as they observed the Hideous Zippleback. It was covered in canary yellow scales with a hint of green between them. The two heads were one agreeable dragon, as they both eat their captured lunch.

"You guys wanna go and train it?" Tuffnut said, specifically towards Mayweather, who looked a little disappointed. "Mayweather? Don't you wanna train that dragon?"

"I don't know, it's not really my type of dragon," Mayweather said. She looked at Elsa, who definitely went on ahead and crouched towards the dragon. She was big, but was very stealthy in the process. The three remaining children had looked at her with careful and observing eyes.

"So, Mayweather, what do you wanna do after you train your Zippleback," Tuffnut said, nudging her shoulder, as she was more concerned for Elsa as she approached the dragon head on with quiet feet.

"Actually, I don't wanna train a Zippleback," Mayweather confessed. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at Mayweather with bugged eyes.

"Then what are you here?" Tuffnut said with a loud voice, surprising the wild Zippleback's dual heads in their direction.

"Because you called me over," Mayweather shot back at Tuffnut, thus catching the twins attention, "It's a dragon that is dangerous," Mayweather said, cutting herself short.

"Oh what is it?" Tuffnut said.

"It's just an idea I had. Nothing to be all hype about."

"Is it a Monsterous Nightmare?" Ruffnut guessed.

"No."

"A Deadly Nadder?" Tuffnut guessed next.

"Not even close," Mayweather said.

Elsa had already befriended the Hideous Zippleback, thus naming the two heads. The left one was name Gertrude while the right one was named Dara. It was a female dragon, pretty in some aspects of it's features like it's eyes that gleamed a bright green, walked gracefully towards Elsa with both heads. On the other hand, the twins had shout out different dragons from every class of the Book of Dragons, even ones that weren't even in the book. Mayweather said no to all of them.

"Then what type of dragon _do _you wanna train?" Ruffnut said in curiosity. Mayweather felt a wash of nervousness overwhelm her as her friend asked her that.

"You guys are gonna think it's stupid," Mayweather whined.

"It's probably not as stupid as you not wanting to train a Zippleback," Ruffnut murmured under her breath. Mayweather had taken a few deep breaths as she was about to speak.

"It's a Skrill."

The twins looked at her with suspense as they could not believe what she wanted to train. A Skrill? After nearly being killed by that Skrill while on the run from Dagur's troops, Mayweather wanted to train the untrainable beast? The two had looked at each other with surprise, and back to Mayweather.

"That…" Tuffnut said with a low voice, "is the **coolest **ever!" Tuffnut then finished with a loud and excited voice. Ruffnut definitely seemed pumped about the idea too.

"That thing has spikes galore! And the lightning it shoots out?" Ruffnut said before being swoon by it's awesomeness in concentrated lightening powers, "Just amazing."

"That thing could have destroyed Berk in just seconds!" Tuffnut said, actually admiring the Skrill's capability in destroying the home, if it were given a chance that is.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all nice to know, but I need to know where _exactly _where the Skrill is," Mayweather said in the smallest of words so that the twins don't get confused.

"We know where it is; it's in a huge glacier of ice far and far from here," Ruffnut said.

"Do you guys know where it's though, like a pinpoint location exactly," Mayweather shouted with frustration and irruption. The twins were like a wall. She couldn't get through to them. When they were about to respond when Elsa had shown her newly found dragon to them.

"Hey you guys. I trained my first dragon," Elsa said, bringing over the Hideous Zippleback. The twins and Mayweather looked at the Zippleback with approving eyes.

"Great work," Mayweather said, "what are it's names?"

"Their girls, so their names are-"

They had heard a faint rumbling under their feet. Elsa's Zippleback's eyes had dilated into narrow slits, and growled. It's reaction was rather the right choice, and fled over a small hill, and disappeared over the steep slope.

"Gertrude? Dara? Why did you leave?" Elsa said in disappointment.

"I think they heard something," Mayweather said. She knelt down on the floor, and felt the ground rumble louder. It was like a faint whisper, but at the same time, it was a growling sound. It became more clamorous at the minute. The twins had placed an ear on the ground before retracting it.

"What is it?" Elsa said, sitting on the floor. The rumbling had stopped short thus now hearing only the birds chirping and wind whistling in Mayweather's ear.

"Must have been a minor earthquake. Good thing it wasn't something-"

A large Whispering Death had suddenly shot out of the ground, screaming loudly into the air. The twins, Mayweather and Elsa had covered their ears. The twins did not bring their dragons, and had only but their spears, and Mayweather had only but her bow and quiver of arrows. Mayweather's eyes were focused on the beast, being much afraid of the beast than anything else.

"Everybody, get behind me!" Mayweather said. Elsa did so, but the twins were skeptical. What was she doing?

"Mayweather, what are you do-" Ruffnut said.

"Just do it!" Mayweather said. The Whispering Death had reacted quickly and shook it's frills violently, thus having Mayweather push back the three children, using her body as a shield. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had fear in their eyes, but kept their ground behind Mayweather.

"When I say go, you guys run out of here right and get Hiccup," Mayweather whispered. The boulder class dragon was suspended in air, as it was trying to scope out it's surrounds, smelling the air for its victim.

"But what about you? You don't know anything about train dragons!" Tuffnut whispered loudly.

"**_Just go!_**" Mayweather shouted out, accidentally getting the dragon riled up. The children had fell back on their backs, trying to get to their feet. Mayweather had gotten her arrow readied to shoot the dragon. The dragon shrieked as it charged at Mayweather.

"MAYWEATHER!" Elsa yelled.

Mayweather flexed her arm and shot an arrow, missing the dragon's eyeball by just an inch. Mayweather had dodged the dragon by just a foot from it's serrated teeth.

"**_GET HELP!_**"


	12. How To Be Brave: Part II

**_AN: This chapter is _****_mixed with The Flight Stuff that premiere this Wednesday at 8:00. _**

* * *

Hiccup knew his friend was hyper, but not in a way that was normal.

All day Toothless was fidgety and erratic. Hiccup knew something was up with his dragon, but he couldn't but his finger on it. Was it food poisoning? A blue oleander is present? That wouldn't the case at all; he would have been sick like an overgrown puppy. Hiccup and Toothless were at the other side of the island, near the beach in fact. The sun gleamed over them, though the wind blow softly against their skins.

"Toothless," Hiccup said in concern, "buddy, what's the matter?" He pleaded to his night fury. The night fury only gave him a quick glare before he looked at the cliffs above them. His feet were tucked under himself, and his head bowed close to the ground, sniffing the ground.

"You want some fish? Maybe some Icelandic cod?" Hiccup asked of his friend. The both of them had heard a loud scream from on top of the cliffs, thus having Toothless trying to charge up at the cliff. He roared up the cliff side, having a few rocks drop down. Hiccup had approached his dragon, had rested his hand on his snout to reassure him. Hiccup too had heard a faint scream, thus having Toothless jump on his feet.

"C'mon buddy," Hiccup said, jumping on his dragon and flew up over the side cliff.

_Raven Point_

Mayweather was the brink of losing her life.

Her caplet had scorched, as the Whispering Death had almost got an accurate shot of Mayweather's backside. Her helmet was missing from her head, as it thrown off her head. Her clothes were dirtied from rolling on the dirt dodging the dragon above her. Her face was drenched in sweat and her hands trembled, but could not sustain stability. Her nerves were shot, losing all control her movements as they were twitchy and erratic. She hid behind a large tree, and rested her back against it. The whispering sound came back again.

That was Mayweather's cue to run like a jungle cat. It was fight-or-flight moment for Mayweather. Her instincts had taken over, and she jumped over tree roots and climbed over steep hills. The rumble was louder than before, meaning that the Whispering death was near by. Mayweather had pulled an arrow out her quiver, and set the bow up to attack. The dragon once again shot out of the ground, and shrieked in warning. It was painted in arrows, and the dragon didn't look to happy about its physique being decorated with foreign objects. It had already lost an eye from one of Mayweather's arrows.

_"__You'll puncture someone's eye out with that."_

She remembered those words from the crippled blacksmith. It was an accident that should not had become to be. She did it out of defense, but had regretted that action very so. The eye was missing from its socket, only have flesh dangle with the arrow lodged in it. She had readied her last arrow to the center of the Whispering Death's forehead.

"Gods please forgive me, for I know not what I do," Mayweather murmured. The Whispering Death had taken her arrow as a threat, and had charged at the girl. Mayweather had released her arrow, only having it disintegrated by the dragon's rings of fire. Mayweather had jumped into steep hill, having her right leg break her fall. A sharp and sparking pain had shot up her leg, and she saw stars. Mayweather had saw the dragon approach her with a narrow eye, it's serrated teeth rotating in opposite directions.

Her leg was into much pain to get back up, so she had simple dragged herself, using her hands as leverage. She looked back to see the eye of the Whispering Death. It ducked its head when suddenly a ballistic noise had rung in her ear. She looked in front of her to see Toothless's plasma blast, causing a fog of smoke.

Mayweather had heard the roars and the screams of both Toothless and the Whispering Death. The both were now out of the smoke, nearly wrestling each other until one was killed or maimed. When Toothless had flipped like a fish, Hiccup was flown off his dragon, breaking the elastic band from the dragon's saddle.

"HICCUP!" Mayweather yelled to Hiccup. She tried to get on her feet, but the pain in her leg hindered her to do so. Mayweather had fell down again, growling on her good leg and helped Hiccup up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup had regained control of his thoughts. He held Mayweather's arm in support of his slump from, though she could use a little help on her situation. Toothless had pinned the Whispering Death by the base of his neck, not caring the the dragon was gasping for air. "Toothless, let him go." Toothless growled at the dragon beneath him, and after some thought, he released to almost dead dragon. It buried a deep hole, and disappeared. Mayweather had help Hiccup up, but failed to pick herself up when doing so. Hiccup had firmly picked up Mayweather by both her arms, and wrapped one of them around his neck.

"Take me home, please," Mayweather said with a low voice. Hiccup understood this, and help Mayweather walk to Toothless, who galloped towards the two. Mayweather had pivoted away from the dragon, not wanting to look at it.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup said.

"Look, Hiccup, right now I _really _don't wanna see another dragon right now," Mayweather said. Toothless looked hurt, and tried to understand why. Mayweather tried to walk on her own this time, but failed every time, limping with a stagger to her step, "Let's just walk home."

_The Great Hall_

"…And Mayweather just dove in and saved us from that dragon!" Tuffnut said with mannerism as if he told a great story. The dragon riders looked at Tuffnut has if he had four heads. They were in disbelief about Mayweather's life-threatening decision to protect the twins and Elsa from the Whispering Death. They were all at the mead hall, replenishing themselves with food and beverages after a hard day of teacing the other teens dragons. The Leatherheads too were satisfied with their dragons, though one was not.

The Leatherheads had gotten their dragons, and they were already making abad start… well Tigerlily is. She was already abusive to her male Deadly Nadder, Gunther. It looked old due to the turkey neck, and past its prime, but it looked healthy enough to ride. It had purple body with the traditional yellow spines that baroque its tail. Its head frills were up and alert, due to a bad start when Tigerlily tried to use force to train the beast. Astrid took things over, and now he was in the hands of Tigerlily.

"You're kidding me!" Astrid said with a face of astonishment. Fishlegs and Snotlout too had looked baffled by the girl's capability of putting her life on the line to save her group.

"Never doubted her for a second. She always looked like the warrior of her time, like _me_," Snotlout said before sniffing. Astrid just looked at the boy with such disgust. He simply talked down about her in the dragon meeting, and now he was praising her; Typical Snotlout.

"What type of dragon was it?" Fishlegs said.

"A Whispering Death!" The twins said, still in disbelief. The Hooligan teens had gasped at the battle between her and… that Whispering Death.

"Mayweather? The _Generous_?" Tigerlily said with surprise and enjoyment, but not for Mayweather's bold act. "She can't even fight off a wild boar! How did she even fight a dragon!"

"She did so! She put her self in front! We need to go over there and beat that Whispering Death's butt now!" Tuffnut said.

"Wait a minute! She's _still _out there, _alone_?" Astrid questioned in fear, "Why didn't you stay!"

"Mayweather didn't want us to," Ruffnut said with a confused but in-thought look on her face, "she wanted to fight that dragon off herself," she continued with a passed pace in her voice. It was as if she wanted to fight that dragon.

"It's true," Elsa said. Astrid and rest of the dragon riders looked at her.

"What happened out there?" Astrid said standing up to Elsa with squinted eyes.

"Mayweather is the type of viking to put herself out there before anyone else did. She was usual a scapegoat for when things got back at Mayhem's Abyss," Elsa said, explaining the history of Mayweather's past, "Her selfless acts kinda took control afterwards, so now its like an automatic thing for her."

"That's horrible!" Fishlegs said with rage, "putting a young girl out their in the open world as a test dummy…"

"Why was she the only one though?" Astrid said with concern and skepticism.

"She was the only one because of her appearance and her lack of interest, and back on Abyss if your were a anything like her, you would be given the _worst _jobs and punishments for acting so skittish and not viking-like," Elsa explained once more.

"Then why is her name Mayweather the Generous, and not something like Mayweather the Selfless or Mayweather the Brave?" Fishlegs asked.

"She never complained about doing a job or even cried a tear. She always knew at the end of the day she would be happy with what she done." Elsa went on for a while, making Tigerlily aggressive and somewhat uneasy about the whole idea of Mayweather being praised, "Mayweather's act of selflessness was done just like what any one of us would have done."

"Oh just shut up about Mayweather!" Tigerlily snapped in anger, "She killed a Whispering Death; so what! It's not like she's gonna get a medal that says 'The Killer of Death!' or something." Astrid had saw jealousy rearing its ugly head.

"Are you angry because she saved someone, or are you angry that _you _didn't save anyone at all," Astrid said with crossed arms and a tone of melody in her voice.

"What!" said in exclamation, "That's just stupid; why would I be jealous of some twerp like that!"

"Look it doesn't matter! We have to get over there and fight that thing off _now_!" Astrid said. The twins were the first to go on their Hideous Zippleback, and the rest followed with their dragons.

"What happened to _your _dragon?" Tigerlily asked, "Did it realize who its owner was?"

"No! It ran away when the Whispering Death came around," Elsa said. In speaking of her dragon, Gertrude and Dara had flow just inside, sniffing out their owner in a nick of time. It could Elsa, and licked her plenty. "What was that you said?"

_Over Raven Point_

Astrid flew over the trees behind Berk, trying to scope out where Mayweather was at. _Darn it, Hiccup, why did we have to do dragon training today? _Astrid thought frantically. "Do you see her anywhere you guys?"

Fishlegs rode his dragon Meatlug as they too tried to find Mayweather, whether alive or not. Fishlegs had looked through a small telescope and checked for any body that was mangled or curled up in fright. "Still no sign of her."

"What clothes did she had on today?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but she had a fur cape or something," Tuffnut said, flying on his half Belch.

"Oh, oh, oh she also had a helmet on too," Ruffnut said. Astrid remembered the helmet very well. It was the first helmet that made Mayweather apart of the Hairy Hooligan society. Mayweather was only so innocent at the time, and now:

She was a child of battle.

"Come on! We gonna go and find her!" Astrid said.

"I don't think you have to," Snotlout said casually. All the dragon riders looked down to see a damaged Mayweather clinging to Hiccup and Toothless walking along side them. Astrid and the team had dove down into the trees and landed, with Astrid jumping off her dragon and approaching Mayweather.

"Oh Gods, Mayweather are you okay?" Astrid said, feeling up on the girl for broken bones or anything strange. Mayweather just stood across from her as if she expected this to happen.

"I just faced a dragon that will probably haunt my nightmares _and _sprained my leg, so yeah. Everything's perfect," Mayweather said. Both Hiccup and Astrid sensed her sarcasm spilling out. Hiccup didn't know what happened, but can only guess what had gone down, and was a bit in shock. Mayweather made another attempt to walk on her own, succeeding a little this time.

"We need to fly you to the infirmary right now!" Astrid said with a motherly tone. Hiccup knew this side of her ever since the Red Death attack, and was surprised as much as anybody else would be.

"I really don't wanna fly on anything right now, let alone train a dragon," Mayweather said.

Hiccup found a soft spot in himself for Mayweather. He felt the same way when he realized he didn't want to fight or kill dragons, only this time, Mayweather was in his footsteps and did not want to train a dragon. The thrill of wind flowing through your hair and the feeling of defying gravity through the wings of a dragon was something not to miss.

"C'mon, lets go," Hiccup said.

The dragon riders had made a simple sacrifice and walked along side their dragons back to the village, Snotlout obviously not enjoying it and Fishlegs already getting tired. After walking a few steep slopes and rocky areas, they all rested their feet, and stopped their hike to the village. The twins stared at her with dazed eyes, but arched and worrisome brows.

"You guys owe it to her," Astrid finally said. The twins looked at Astrid, who looked at them hard.

"Huh?" The both said to her.

"_You _guys owe it to her for saving your lives. She did something amazing today, and you guys need to value how good of a friend she is, and how brave she was to do something on her own," Astrid said, "I really hope you get it."

"We're crazy but we're not insensitive. We'll say something," Tuffnut said. Astrid believed them, and knew they were going to follow through with what they needed to do. It was a repeat of when the twins had separated and their Zippleback was at the hands of Dagur the Deranged. The twins took thought into what they had to do, and simply paused themselves.

"We should say something," Ruffnut said. Tuffnut groaned and processed his thoughts.

"Yes, yes we should," Tuffnut said to her, determined.

"Okay, lets go," Ruffnut said, but Tuffnut grabbed her third ponytail to stop her.

"Wait! We should speak slowly for her. She just risked her life for us…" Tuffnut said, actually making sense.

"Yes, nothing to confusing, because then we'll get confused."

"Yes! C'mon."

They both approached Mayweather, having her in the middle, and having their hands behind their backs. Mayweather didn't noticed the two, as she was silent and unresponsive. She was still upset about what happened.

"Thanks for saving our butts back there," Ruffnut said. Tuffnut agreed to it. Mayweather did not speak a word to them, but heard what they said, snapping her out of her trance.

"And in return, we will be of humble service to you!" Tuffnut said, throwing himself on the floor and bowing to Mayweather. Ruffnut did the same.

"Guys, no, that's not really necessary," Mayweather said, putting her hands up in defense.

"No really it is! You did something awesome, and we should be at your side no matter what!" Tuffnuts said, placing his fist over his heart as if taking an oath. Ruffnut say this, and copied him.

"I really don't think you guys should hang out with me anymore," Mayweather finally said, blurting it out loudly, catching everyones attention. Hiccup heard it clearly and didn't really like where this was going.

"Mayweather, please stop," Hiccup said, not wanting to hear her isolating herself from the group, "your just a little in star of shock."

"No, I'm nothing but a bad omen. It was my fault that dragon had attacked us. It's my fault I got Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Elsa in danger. It's my fault!" Mayweather said, being hysterical now, "I'm nothing but an accident waiting to happen."

"Mayweather, come on. You're not an omen! You're a really good person," Hiccup said, grabbing her hand. She snatched her hand away in rejection. Hiccup looked hurt for a second, but understood her hurting form.

"I just really need to be alone and reevaluate my life choices right now," Mayweather said, running in a limp to the village. Hiccup reached for Mayweather, but Astrid restrained him from going.

"Give her some time. She needs it," Astrid implied. Hiccup understood this, as it was something he would do. His battle between him and the Red Death had knocked him out and wad probably out for days, possibly weeks. He gave her time to process her emotions.

_48 Hours Later_

Mayweather slept in her uncle's bed, which she wasn't allowed to do. She didn't care at the moment what she did, she needed her mind off of what happened. She was in a long tunic, and only in her skivvies. Her hair was in two loose and low ponytails, having them rest on her chest. Her foot was in the process of healing, but was not fully able to stand on.

"_Mayweather? May, are you there?_" a shy voice sounded as it knocked on her door. Mayweather made an attempt to walk down the stairs and succeed, just losing balance by a second. She jumped on her good leg and opened the door to see a casually smiling Fishlegs with a new black cape in his hands.

"Hi?" Mayweather said with a questionable look on her face.

"Hello, Mayweather," Fishlegs said.

"Um… no offense but what do you want? And why do you have a cape in your hand," Mayweather asked, pointing to it with suspicion. Fishlegs looked confused, and them forgot that the said cape was in his hand.

"Oh, this was from the twins as a way of thanking you for saving them," Fishlegs said, handing her the cape. It was made out of a black bear's back, and felt coarse.

"Tell them I said thank you," She said with a generous smile.

"I'll do that right now at the meeting," Fishlegs said, walking away now.

"Wait a minute, meeting? For what?" Mayweather asked in response to his.

"Oh, we're having a Dagur meeting today. We feel like there's something going on with the Berserkers and the Outcasts, so today we're going to strategize on what we're gonna do," Fishlegs said. Mayweather's eyes had opened widely and placed a few pieces together and proceed to do something.

"Oh is that so, well good luck with that," Mayweather said, shutting the door on Fishlegs. Fishlegs felt weird, but understood the situation that Mayweather was in.

"The twins have more stuff for you, and they'll check up on you later this week," Fishlegs said.


End file.
